The Legend of Zelda The Dark Side
by DarkLinkFanGirl
Summary: Zelda finally succeeded in escaping Ganon's clutches. She leaves her home, the Hyrule Castle behind, in search for her beloved knight Link. With Ganon wanting her back for her hidden powers to awaken, and Link missing for years, Zelda meets Dark. The cold hearted version of Link ends up saving the princess life and in return develop feelings for her. How will their story end.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not take ownership of the original characters of Zelda.

The now seventeen years old princess welcomed the taste of sweet success of her escape after five years of failed attempts, yet on the sight of her home, her heart sunk. Princess Zelda may have escaped the grasp of Ganon, but the Hyrule Castle laid ruined.

A symbol that once meant for a flourished and lively kingdom now a devastated ruin. Five years trapped and the memory of her beloved home tarnished.

She took a shaky breath, and shut her eyes tight. She could feel the cool breeze, then the warmth of the sun that kissed her fair skin. Without a thought, she placed a hand over her heart for a moment.

Then she turned her attention back to her goal: to find Link and get far away as she could from Ganon who still lingered in the castle. When he discovered her missing, he would do everything in his power to get her back. So she ran. Ran with no sense of direction as she entered the forest. Deep into its dark depths, unaware of the dangers it possessed.

Zelda pumped her legs to go faster that she could feel her muscles burned and her breath coming out harsh and deep. Perhaps she did not run far away, as she felt she had, or the forest echoed that sound to her very soul. The distant scream of Ganon's fury.

She flinched and felt the fear consumed her. Her head whipped around her shoulder as if to check to see if he had found her yet or began his chase for her. That moment and distraction was what it took. A ditch that laid in front of her took her by surprise. Zelda gasped as she fell forward, her body half turning around before she hit the slope.

A pained cry escaped her lips as she felt herself rolling down the remaining ditch. She wanted to shut her blue eyes closed, yet they stayed open as her arms flustered around to grab something to help stop her harsh descent. She could see her dress, getting dirty and wrinkling, then her legs, to the trees and the ground. A root touched her hand, but she did not grip fast enough. Before she could hit the ground, she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head then on her back.

She landed on the soft ground with her injured back facing the forest's treetops, and her left cheek touching the floor. She groaned and tried to get up. She blinked and found her vision blurry with large black dots popping in and out. The princess collapsed on the ground with a winced.

Her muscles from the fall felt bruised and battered that it sent her nerves screaming. More so from her back and her head that felt like it took the most beating. Then she blinked on the sight coming toward her. A male figure that she felt her hope almost soaring when he looked almost like her beloved hero. But he was in the forest's shadows and her vision could not make her so sure.

"Li-Link," she tried to call out to him, but it sounded weak and more like a whisper.

Either way, he did not respond to her on the sound of the name. He stood over her now, but with the black dots and her tired mind, she could not focus on his face. She tried to fight against darkness, but she failed as she blacked out.

The tall dark figure stood over her, gazing down at her unconscious body. He thought of leaving her for dead and began to walk away when he stopped. He took another stare at her. Despite her injuries, he had to admit that she still had an angelic face and was beautiful. Blood and dirt coated parts of her face and on her blonde hair. His eyes traveled down to her petite yet feminine form where his sight roamed. Her clothes torn and dirty from the fall, exposed parts of her soft fair skin.

As she laid there unconscious on the forest's floor, her silent beauty captivated him.

He could not remember the last time he had seen a woman since he lived in solitary within the forest. Thoughts from his dark, evil heart filled his mind. I could have her- all of her if I wanted to, he thought. A smirk form across his face as that single thought aroused him. In that same instant, he shook it away.

Despite his heart of stone, he would not take much pleasure on forcing himself onto her. More so that the fact that he could see that she was young and still pure. She wore the colorful robe of royalty that signify that no man has touched her. The colors of white and purple. Even though he appeared not much older than she did, he did not want to feel like a desperate old pervert.

He took a deep breath, and then sighed. "What a bother," he murmured, feeling compelled to help her at least.

He picked her up, felt her fragile body, and hosted her over his shoulder. He caught a whiff of her sweet, clean aroma. The urge to do something inappropriate to her felt strong, but he fought the urge and headed deeper into the forest. Their forms disappeared into the dark shadows and the misty fog.

She woke up to the gentle sounds of rushing water. Zelda opened her eyes slowly, trying to make out the environment around her. When she left her home it had been daytime, but now it appeared to be sometime at night. The source of light came from the full moon and a small campfire near her. The darkness fought back.

She found herself laid on a grassy area not far from a small creek, which seemed too lead to a river. She sat up straight in fear. She could not remember how she got here or where she really was. She took notice on the sight of a bandage on her right arm. She touched the dressing then searched for anymore. She felt one around her head and winced on the remembrance of the fall.

Her body was sore, but she ignored it as she pondered. Someone had tended to her wounds, but the question was who was it?

Again, she searched around, curious, but found no one in sight.

It hit her that she had saw Link before she passed out. She scampered to her feet with a little gasp. She had to find him. He must be close by with the evidence of the fire and the bandages placed on her. "Link! Link, where are you?" She called out.

Only the cold silence of the forest and the stream answered her.

Tears formed in her sky blue eyes and she took a shaky breath. She wrapped her arms around herself for comfort that failed. Link could not have easily abandoned her like this. She fought back the urge to cry as she collected herself. He could be nearby unless it was someone else that rescued her. Which left her to wonder where she really was. She could not stay here forever with Ganon wanting her back. "I must find out where I am," she told herself.

She took a step forward and winced on how her body cringed of the soreness of the ordeal she faced. She mustered up the strength to continue on, and decided to follow the creek. She past a large boulder and touched the rough surface. Zelda hoped that following the creek would lead her to...

Suddenly she stopped in her tracks and hid herself behind a large boulder. Peaking around the rock, she saw a young man that sat on a stone in the middle of the river. His focus up on the moon.

"Link?" She whispered.

No, she could see now that this man may have resembled Link, yet he appeared different.

He was dressed in a black hooded tunic with red trimming. A white long sleeve shirt underneath, and wore open finger swordsmen gloves. His bottoms were black pants and black leather boots. His facial features handsomely sculpted, with skin smooth and colorless as if he never seen the sun. He had shoulder length silver hair that glistened in the moon light. The most distinct feature was his eyes... crimson red eyes that shined like precious ruby. He also accessorize with small red loop earrings that complimented his eye color. He was like a mystical creature from the underworld.

Zelda, fascinated by him, could not take her eyes off of him. Until he looked in her direction.

She felt her body grow cold and her heart stopped in panic. She threw her back against the rock, ignoring the bruise, and hope he didn't notice her. She closed her eyes to hide herself in such a way that would make her feel invisible...

Author's Notes

Hello everyone first off I want to thank you for reading! This is my first fan-fiction so im nervous and excited to see how it goes. Thankfully I met someone amazing to edit and revise my story so HUGE props to GreenFantasy64!! Thank you!! Your the Best! It may take me awhile to edit the next few chapters but they will be up soon!

Stay Tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Behind her closed eyes, Zelda saw darkness as she waited. Waited for the sounds of movement in the water or from the man himself. At least for him to call out. She heard her own shallow breaths and the steady beat of her heart. Her heartbeat echoed more in her ears. So if she could not hear him move, she blamed it on the pounding blood. She obtained the courage to open her eyes after what felt like minutes dragged by.

Her blue eyes widen in terror on the sight of him standing before her. He towered over her, with his dark cloudy presence that made her feel smaller than an insect on the forest floor.

Frozen in place, her soul cried out for her to start running, yet her body and mind wouldn't cooperate as her legs did not moved an inch. Instead, she could feel them almost trembling in place. This person for sure was not Link, for Zelda could almost feel his presence as cold and evil. The opposite of Link.

That person narrowed his scarlet eyes at her to which she placed her palms against the boulder behind her. His eyes dance like a flame as he stared at her, she never seen eyes like his before it made her question if he was even human. The strong desire to flee came over her, but the boulder behind her left her no place to escape.

She felt herself backing up against the rock as if to push herself through it, and did not wince when her bruised back touched the rough surface. The cold dark silence and his terrifying stare did not help her nerves as she felt it harder to breathe causing her breaths to come out heavy and short.

Finally, he broke the silence and spoke to her in a deep husky voice.

"Mind telling me why you were spying on me?"

She felt a large lump in her throat and her mouth dried, so she remained speechless.

"Did the fall make you deaf, or are you just slow to speak?"

He asked again with a deadly grin. Zelda knew he insulted her, but decide to hide her frown out of fear.

She licked her lips and took a steady breath, yet still felt the lump stuck in her throat crushing against her vocal chords. She swallowed hard , and felt it travel down with difficulty. Still she tried to speak, but she failed on making any complete sentences.

She stopped her efforts when he impatiently folded his arms against his chest. Glaring down at her with his fierce red eyes that demanded for her response.

Yet the rest of his features blank of any other emotions.

His incriminating glare caused her to glanced away to the gentle stream. His cold and dark demeanor projected chills down her spine. It felt like needles prickling all over her body, starting from the top of her head to her toes. Regardless of his attractive looks, this man was overbearingly intimidating. Nothing like her hero Link, who carried around him warmth and charm.

She felt her forehead itched that made her reached out with tender fingers to feel the bandaged. It reminded her of the incident. She gave the dressing a rub to rid of the itched, the realization hitting her at that moment. Link had been nowhere to be found when she came to, and here she stood with his dark lookalike.

He may be scary, but he did make a fire and treated to some of her wounds when he could have left her to die alone in the forest. So she felt it would be only natural to show some type of gratitude.

"Than-thank you for saving me," she blurted out, while she struggled to calm her trembling voice. The lump shrunk in size that released some space to her vocal chords.

He appeared stunned from the random thanks until he turned his features back to a scowl. "Don't get the wrong idea!" He growled to her, coldly smashing her gratitude at that instant. "I'm nothing like a hero, so consider yourself lucky that you're alive!" Then he turned around to walk away from her.

She jumped and finally looked at him.

"So you're just going to leave me here?"

The princess exclaimed.

She quickly covered her mouth, her fingers partially pressed against her lips. Shocked by her words that escaped without her full consent. Was it because of the terrifying darkness of the forest that scared her so, or the monstrous eyes that suddenly watched her in the shadows of the trees? No matter the reason, she rather take a chance with a dangerous stranger, then to await for Ganon to find her alone.

He stopped and cut his eyes at her, looking over his shoulder as if to dare her to follow him. After a brief pause, he continued to walk away. She jumped on that. She had thought that maybe he won't leave her alone after all. She pleaded to him to stop, yet he ignored them. Instead of the campfire, he was now heading to the forest's edge.

He was truly going to leave her, Zelda realized as her face paled. She would have to fend for herself, but she did not know which way to go, or how far in the forest she was at now. She would go back into the very hands of Ganon! She carried no weapons, but only the clothes on her back when she managed to escape for good.

Without thinking, her legs moved on their own account.

"Please, wait! I..." I don't want to be left alone.

In a desperate attempt to stop him, she rushed forward and reached out to him, but she ended up tripping over a tree root. Her gasp got stuck in her throat as she braced herself for the fall. In a fraction of a second, he swiftly turned around allowing her to fall into his strong arms before she could hit the ground. Their eyes met allowing her to see much detail, rich vivid colors of red complemented by soft hints of amber, they were dangerously beautiful. She found herself so captivated by them as if his alluring eyes hypnotized her.

Quickly he stood her up then let her go, ignoring how she stared at him in a daze.

"You're weak and clumsy you'll only slow me down! I should have left you where I found you," he spat out like venom scolding her.

His sudden harsh words ripped her out of her trance and back to the dark reality that she was dealing with some type of cold monster. But still she was more afraid of being left alone, so in her own defense she tried to persuade him that she was not the weakling he perceived her to be.

"I can keep up! Besides I could...I could be of good use," she trailed off.

But then she felt something snap inside her. Like a late reaction to his words, so she lashed out.

"But fine, I will not dare beg for your help since I could see that I will 'only slow you down.' I can find my own way!"

Zelda shocked herself by her random courage to stand up to him, but she was smart enough not to wait around for his response knowing he could end her in a blink of an eye. So she took a step back to create enough space to travel in a different direction from his.

The corner of his mouth curled up as an evil smirk suddenly formed. Before she could take another step away or turn around- thinking nothing much of the smirk -he managed to push her up against the same rock.

"Wait, what are you...? I didn't mean..." she replied with discomfort on his closure and being pinned.

He placed his gloved hand on the rock near the side of her face, and slowly leaned in closer, looking deep into her cornflower eyes. His stare was so intense, she felt his scarlet eyes pierce right through her.

She felt like the oxygen around them became thinner the deeper she stared into his ruby eyes that reflected the light of the moon, causing them to glow like a beast in the night. She felt her face began to fluster realizing she never had a man this close to her before, Link was never so bold.

Desperate to create at least some type of space between them, she turned her face away from him.

But that attempt failed as he took his hand and firmly gripped her jaw, turning her face back to his, and tilted her head upward forcing her eyes to lock back onto his. She felt the touch of his cold rough fingers against her soft warm chin.

"Tell me, what are you good for, little princess...?"

He asked with amusement in his deep velvety voice. He slowly brushed his thumb across her soft moistened rose lips, causing her mouth to gap open.

"Please... I..."

Zelda held her breath as he drew closer... so close she could feel his cool breath against her face. She watched as his eyes flickered from her eyes and then to her lips.

"Is he going to kiss me!" She thought in panic as a cold sweat broke out onto her brow.

Her heart began to beat so hard against her chest, she felt it would burst out of her flesh. Blood rushed faster through out her body causing her core temperature to rise, as she felt herself burning up.

Just when she thought her body was going to give out on her in a faint, everything became still. He pulled away letting her go out of his tight grip. She sighed in relief, holding her hand to her chest while catching her breath.

"We will find out soon enough what you're useful for, princess," he said with a smirk.

Zelda dropped her hand back to her side, confusion clear on her expression. Again, he just called her princess.

"How...how did you know that I am the princess?" She wasn't wearing her crown to show her status in Hyrule.

He grinned and rubbed his thumb on the fabrics of her ruined dress. She glanced down and simply said, "Oh."

He chuckled and pointed out, "I even saw you running away from the castle. Heard the angry screams too, so not even a challenge to guess who you are."

When his fingers left her dress alone, she grabbed the sides of the skirts and frowned. If Ganon send his men after her then they won't have a hard time finding her either. So going to villages was a big no until she could feel it safe to venture into them. But even then, she did not know her way out of the forest in the first place.

She rubbed her fingers against the fabrics in deep thought. And how else was she going to survive out here in the forest with no skills, and no Link in sight to protect her.

She listened to the gentle sounds of the river and took a deep breath.

The dark version of Link stared at her for a while until he loosely folded his arms to his chest.

"You know what Zee; since you got me so interested I'll let you tag along, since I have nothing better to do." he declared to her with a wave of his hand.

"Just don't get in my way and you'll be out of the forest and in the arms of your precious people in no time," he pointed out with a roll of his eyes. "Or precious hero, I should say."

"Zee?" She questioned as she stared at him, baffled by his words. How his treatment to her rescue was of something interesting and not for a kind gesture for a princess that managed to escape after five years! No, only because he was driven out of boredom. And she even heard the sarcasm in his words of 'precious hero.'

After five years of being trapped in her own home in the hands of Ganon, and now she found herself in the hands of the one that looked like Link, but wasn't like him at all, and he did not care. She was offended and unable to hide her emotions. Her small hands balled up into a fist at her side, as she held back her frustration.

Why, she asked herself, why he couldn't be like her beloved knight, someone pure and noble.

How can he be so heartless and look so much like him? Would he have watched me die? Those two inner questions put a bitter taste in her mouth. Her hope of finding Link or at least somehow Link finding her here in the forest crumbled in her tightly gripped hands. She felt so naive to believe she would find life and peace outside the castle walls. Something she longed for five years ago and what gave her strength to keep trying to escape that cage.

Instead, she was greeted by a world of calamity and darkness. And him.

She sighed.

Earlier Zelda was grateful to him for helping her, treating to her wounds, and giving her warmth of the campfire. But after those words, she found his good intentions uncertain.

When she said nothing she wondered if he was getting bored of her already from her silence and would abandoned her for good. So she glanced up at him for a few seconds. She was intimidated by his dark aura. So she hated the fact that it was in her best interest to stay with him after he did offered her a way out of the forest. She would not have to be alone in the dark forest.

Twice more, Zelda felt it would be a big risk if she still chose to run off on her own than take his offer. She took a shaky breath, and felt her eyes water up. She felt like she got a taste of freedom, but now she questioned it. If she truly did experience it, then it was snatched away as she now found herself in the clutches of unwelcomed and uncaring hands.

He looked at her face as her sky blue eyes began to fill up with tears. He shifted and glanced away with a silent wince feeling uncomfortable with her emotions. In attempt to stop her from crying he stepped away and headed to the forest.

He urged her from over his shoulder, "Anyway come on already, little princess! The faster we go, the faster you'll be out of here in no time. Keep close since this place is not for your type to wander around in a stroll."

She nodded in agreement, looking down as she followed behind him. Her eyes wiped many times to rid of the wetness.

By the early hours of dawn, Zelda found herself struggling to keep up with the dark figure. She did not complain out loud to him, no, she willed herself to keep going and endure it. While she felt the snapping cold of the night against her flesh, slowly she started to feel the warm humid. It felt horrible to feel her hair stick to her neck and her dress clutching to her in an uncomfortable way. At times, she found herself moving her hair than her dress to try to rid of the ugly feeling.

No doubt, it could get hotter once the sun rose higher unless the goddesses felt like blessing her of a nice weather in the forest.

The weather wasn't the only thing that Zelda was finding miserable for herself. Her body was getting sore; both from the fall yesterday, and from the long walking she was doing to herself. Her legs burning and sometimes threating her of giving in. Even her feet found her shoes like glass that her face showed her brief expressions of pain on each step she took. Then lastly, her stomach. She found herself embarrassed when her stomached growled and grumbled for food. First soft and gentle to now loud and demanding. The dark version of Link paid no mind to her, but she still clumped her hands around her stomach as if willed it to be silent.

If she had been in better spirits no doubt she would have loved to soak in the atmosphere and the scenery. Plus, feeling like she could walk forever without wanting to complain or cry.

Instead, she wiped the sweat off her brow and wished that the forest would end already. Or least they could find another river stream so she bathe away her sorrows, sweat, and tears. At least the stranger could stop and allow her to rest, mentally and physically.

He watched in the corner of his eyes as the princess tried her best to stay strong. He laughed to himself. "Pathetic," he thought before he then sighed on another thought. His excuse to himself was that he was already becoming annoyed of watching her struggle and tired of her stomach protesting for food.

"Hey," He spoke up when he faced her. "We will pick back up the pace when I come back once I am done." He then pointed toward a giant tree a few feet in front of them.

"There is shade in that area so stay there. Nothing will come to harm you."

He turned his back to walk away in the opposite direction from her.

"Where are you going?" asked Zelda curiously with a hint of fear underneath her question. She made to follow him without thinking.

"I said stay here!" he replied sharply, and then disappeared into the shadows beyond the trees.

"Who does he think he is bossing me around?, And what kind of name is Zee! I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule! Well...I use to be..."

The thought of what happened to her kingdom sadden her, her short temper gone. If only Link had not disappeared and my power had awaken, then maybe things would have been different. To tired to allow her mind to ponder any further, she found an open spot under the tall tree and plopped down. She let a deep breath of relief, thankful she was able to rest her tired small feet. She took off her bandages and gently rested her back against the rough tree.

She shut her eyes.

Until her stomach growled loudly.

She groaned. "Ugh...I'm so hungry,

I would do anything for a delicious meal." She reopened her eyes and pondered. On the second growled she decided then. She got up and scouted the area in hopes to finding something edible. She searched around the giant tree that shaded her, then ventured a little further. When she heard that distant sound of water.

She gasped in joy and rushed ahead to the sound. A clear water stream! She kneeled down, scooped up the water into the palm of her hands, and took a sip. The crisp cool water refreshed her that she took another drink.

She looked at her reflection through the crystal blue water and noticed how dirty she become. With hesitation, she looked around to be sure she was alone. She dipped the tip of her toe in the water to test the temperature after she took off her shoes. Then she slowly walked into the stream, until it came up chest high. Surrounded by colorful flowers and bright green lily pads, she began to wash herself with her gown still on. The water felt so good that she had to enjoy it completely.

Aware of the risk of revealing herself, she quickly undressed in the water. The ruined clothes briefly soaked through, then rested on the shore to dry up. Now unclothed she went back and took her time to wash her hair, face and body. Naturally, as she bathe, she began to sing a lullaby softly her nurse maid sung to her as a child, called Laruto's lament. She watched the sun set while continuing to sing allowing herself to enjoy the revitalizing cool water. Her beautiful voice filled and flowed throughout the quiet and dark forest.

Dark's Pov

Dark link unaware of what she was doing, took his time to head back from the deepest part of the forest. He went out to scout the area to ensure no monsters were lurking nearby. He also got some apples from a tree and killed a dear to eat. The large wound caused by his sword after he used an arrow on it. He dragged the creature behind him, his eyes darting around for any monsters that dare to come to him. A wicked smile formed on his lips. He was no stranger to the wilderness, surviving came natural to him.

"Why am I doing this again?" He asked himself in frustration. "This girl could be trouble, maybe I shouldn't even bother helping her." But he knew their was no way he could just abandoned her now. There was such a strong presence about her that drew him to her. It was more than just her beauty but something deeper that he couldn't understand himself. He also found it intriguing on why Ganon would keep her locked away in the castle for who knows how long, what did he want with a young girl? He paused and felt his eye brow twitch at that thought.

But he wasn't concerned of how he could guide her through the dangerous forest. There was no doubt he could protect her but the real concern was could he protect her from himself. After all what does light and darkness have in common.

"Well I guess I could at least ensure she gets out of here alive, but then from there she's on her own."

Dark's Pov End

Moments later he arrived back to find no Zelda in sight. He clenched his teeth in frustration of her disappearance.

"Ugh.. that hard headed girl, I told her to stay put!

She's going to learn the hard way, and it looks like I'll be the one to teach her." He thought to himself with a sinister dark look in his crimson eyes. He walked over, dragging the deer behind him to the tree he sent her to earlier, before setting off to look for the missing princess.

Just as he was ready to began his search, an unexpected sound caught his attention, it was faint but not far. The echo of the sound bounced back and fourth off the trees making it difficult to make out who was making the sound, and where it was coming from.

He surveyed his surroundings to find the direction of the sound, as he thought to himself "could it be her since its close by, or someone else?"

He approached with caution, taking small quiet steps, unsure of what he was going to discover.

Author's Note

Hello again! I apologize it took a little longer to get the next chapter up, but I hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review it helps me to keep going with my story! hehe Also BIG thanks to GreenFantasy64 for your awesome revising and editing thanks again! Chapter 3 will be up soon so stay tune!


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Link gripped the handle of his large sword hoisted in its black sheath on his back. The sound he heard became louder with every step he took, so he continued in that direction. He was able to make out a female voice as he peered around a tree, narrowing his red eyes to focus on the target ahead.

He discovered Zelda in the water, her bare back facing his direction. He lowered his guard and released his hand from his sword, as he realized the sound he heard was her singing. Remaining hidden in the shadows of the trees, he stood there listening to her melody.

Mesmerized by the sound of her voice; the soothing waves of her peaceful tone relaxed his mind and put him at ease. For a brief moment, the fire in his red eyes became calm and still as if her voice cast a spell upon him and tamed the dark beast within. His eye lids felt heavy as he fought to keep them open, but the soft notes of her voice and the shade of the tree from the hot sun set up the perfect setting for a much-needed nap. He sat beneath the tree and slowly drifted off to sleep as he enjoyed her performance.

Hours passed like minutes, and her singing had long ceased. He awoke to the steady sound of crickets as he opened his eyes realizing he slept late into the evening. He stood up and looked around to see if she was still there. He was surprised to see she remained in the water, but not only that but was unclothed. He turned his attention away from her trying to take his focus elsewhere. He looked up as the evening breeze blown through the trees and a flock of birds flew high in the sky in the direction of the stream.

Unable to fight his curiosity his eyes slowly traveled back down to her. She stood there still gazing at the sunset, multiple colors of orange, red, and blue mixed with violet scattered across the horizon as it transitioned from a sunny day to a starry night. He felt his heart beat at an unusual pace as he stared at her, causing him to press his hand against his chest gripping his shirt as if it would slow his heart.

"What is wrong with me? She is just a ordinary girl, nothing more." He thought as if convincing his feelings not to go any further. With confusion and conflicting emotions he found himself captivated once more by her natural beauty. Her skin glistened like crystals from the setting sunlight reflecting off the water on her body, and her long golden hair flowed down her back like silk.

"So Beautiful," he whispered, without any thought he took a step closer, feeling an overpowering desire drawing him to her. But it was quickly interrupted as dried leaves and twigs crackled beneath his boots, snapping him out of his trance. He stopped in his tracks and blinked twice as if regaining back control over his mind and body, he then looked down at the stream and noticed her gown floating near the shore.

He stared at the gown for a brief second, with a plan in thought as he grinned like a mischievous child. Quietly he made his way to the shore stealthy as a ninja. He grabbed her gown quickly from the water purposely to get her attention. Zelda jumped from being startled, she spun around covering her body causing small ripples in the water. She gasped to the sight of dark link standing on the shore a few feet away, looking at her with almost an excited expression on his face.

"HEY-What are you doing?" Zelda shouted.

Dark link unable to hide the amusement in his fiery eyes let a brief chuckle escape his lips...

"Looks like you're going to have to get out, if you want this back." He said while holding her gown up in the air like a reward for a childish game.

"That not funny, give it back it's starting to get cold," Zelda snapped at him, not amused by his cruel joke. Her cornflower eyes brighten up of her inner rage.

Entertained by her reaction, he continued to tease her. The frown on her face and the irritated look in her eyes pleased him, he found it cute even, knowing no matter how mad she got she was helpless against him. He taunted her a bit longer, bidding her to remove herself from the safety of the water to take her dress back from him, but she refused furiously. Despite his many attempts to persuade her, she would not budge. So he decided to end his little game with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Have it your way Zee, good luck staying warm," waveing his hand while tossing her gown over his shoulder. He walked back to the giant tree and began gathering firewood. He felt pleased and accomplished from his choice of punishment for the princess.

"Maybe she will freeze to death" he thought with a wicked smile trying to hold his laugh in.

Zelda stood in the water, shivering from the drastic drop in temperature since the sun went down. She wrapped her arms around herself trying to create a little warmth but failed. Her eyes followed Dark Link every move from starting a fire with flint to hanging her gown over a tree branch for it to dry. Desperate to get out of the freezing cold water and to the warmth of the fire she tried to bargain with him.

"I will come out ONLY if you close your eyes and turn around!" She declared trying to control her chattering teeth from the cold.

His only reply was a smirk as he continued to attend to the fire.

Defeated by his silence and unable to take the cold any longer that felt like it was reaching her bones; Zelda surrendered and rushed to the shore as quickly as possible fighting against the water and her stiff muscles that slowed her down. She scurried to the shore, her bare feet pressed into the soft dirt to help stable her balance from her trembling legs.

She frantically covered her full breasts with one arm across them and the other hand covering her nether region. Water fell off the tips of her sunflower hair hitting the ground like rain drops. Her shivering increased from the cool breeze blowing on her soaking wet skin causing goosebumps to rise all over her.

Dark link was crouched down by the fire when he looked up and noticed her standing on the shore. Immediately he stood up and started to walk to her at a slow and steady pace like a lion closing in for it's kill.

"Stay where you are! Don't you dare come any closer," Zelda demanded.

But he continued to approach her without a response. Once he was far enough from the light of the fire, his form disappeared in the darkness. This night was practically darker due to the cloudy night sky covering the silver moonlight. Alone in the dark with no source of light close by, all she could see was his red glowing eyes getting closer to her as the sound of crushing rocks and dirt echoed in her ears with every step he took. His silence made her even more nervous not being able to tell what he was thinking. She felt herself wanting to panic, but instead she took slow deep breaths and stood her ground.

"I said stay back!" Zelda commanded with dread in her voice. She stood there dripping wet, naked and defenseless. Her trembling increased, no longer from the cold but how he approached her like she was prey. She cried out once more in attempt to stop him from whatever evil plan he had once he reached her, but he did not intend to heed her warnings.

After what felt like eternity for him to reach her, he stood in front of her staring at her with those fierce red eyes, glowing like a monstrous demon. Still not saying a word he grabbed the hem of his white shirt and pulled it upward to remove it along with his black tunic while keeping his eyes locked onto hers. Zelda mind began to race as she tried to think quickly of a way of escape, but she felt hopeless and trapped by the darkness that surrounded her. Struck with bitter terror she tried to appear brave as she waited, unsure of what to expect his next move to be.

Hyrule Castle

Ganon paced back and fourth in the throne room of the castle. Stopping abruptly, he slammed his large hands balled in a fist onto the solid wooden table, breaking it in two.

"How can this be! Zelda should have never been able to escape." He said with a growl.

"My Lord -- if I may?" replied a grotesque creature that kneeled before him. "I don't want to hear any excuses Bardon! I gave you one simple task, and that was to watch her, but you failed." He slammed his hands down again on the already destroyed table.

"I should kill you for this!" He said clenching his teeth, with his orange eyes displaying the fiery rage within. The creature cowered in fear knowing his master is not one to bluff. Ganon swung his long black cloak to the side and took a seat in the former king's chair, that he now claimed as his own. He signed with displeasure, then added "Go find her, I don't care what it takes! She better be here within three days or its your head!" Bardon bright green eye grew wider as he gulped silently, he nodded his head in agreement.

Ganon paused, then glared at the monster that irritated him by not immediately acting on the instructions he was given.

"Get out of my sight!" He screamed with a flash of red in his eyes. Bardon jumped at his words, and scurried out of the room. He hurried to gather the other monsters to start the search for the princess.

Author's Notes

Hey everyone! So I did my best with trying to stay on track with the first two chapters. I also did not want the entire story to just have Dark and Zelda. So I'm working on implementing more characters for future chapters. I also link the song zelda on my wattpad accountif you wanted to hear it, hope you enjoy. I am open to ideas so please feel free to share them and don't forget to leave your awesome feed back it always gives me a boost to get my writing juices flowing lol. I hope you're enjoying the story so far, and as always thank you for taking the time to read it. See you in the next chapter, stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

Zelda cautiously watched as he finished pulling his shirt and black tunic over his head, that ruffled his silver hair. Her heart pounded so hard in her chest, that there was no doubt in her mind he could hear it. Since he stood at a close distance she was able to see much detail.

Without any thought, her eyes slowly traveled from his handsome face, down to his fit body -- complimented by a perfectly sculpted chest, strong arms with lean muscles, and chiseled abs. Zelda couldn't help but widen her blue eyes at the sight before her, while holding her steady gaze on him.

Undeniably he was a beautiful creature, despite the faded scars on his body from previous battle wounds. The longer she stared the harder it felt to breathe, causing her cheeks to feel hot. Dark Link forced himself to stay focused on her face, fighting the urge to explore her elsewhere with his eyes. He quickly noticed her flushed face and timid -- yet enticed look in her blue eyes, that made him fill with amusement on the inside.

Breaking the awkward silence, he blurted out in a soft baritone voice, that sounded almost seductive.

"You like what you see Zee baby?"

Zelda face instantly flashed in embarrassment realizing she was caught gawking. She shook her head vigorously in attempt to snap herself back to reality, then shifted her eyes to the ground biting her bottom lip -- ignoring his question.

"What has gotten into me," she thought, having no idea how to feel or what to think at this point. It was embarrassing enough that she was naked in front of a man she barely knew, but on top of that she found him physically attractive. Her mind raced about with so many different emotions at once -- that clouded her judgment.

Dark stood there a moment studying her expression and body language that was clearly uneasiness. He took a step closer to her, smirking internally as he found pleasure in his little game of cat and mouse. Her natural reaction was to jump back, but her body just flinched instead. Surprised by her own reaction she looked up, as their eyes met. Noticing his eyes seemed softer than before, almost reassuring that he meant her no harm.

In return, she lowered her guard a little, even to the point of trying to imagine his eyes with a shade of blue. Her small pink lips partially separated in a silent gasp, shocked in her discovery from the similar resemblance -- no more like a spitting image of her beloved companion.

She recalled in their first meeting of mistaking him for Link, but she never had the chance to compare their features in such detail. The mental picture she created put her at ease, even gave her a glimmer of hope that maybe... just maybe he's not as evil as he appeared. It could just be a mask he created since residing in the dark and lonely forest for who knows how long. She felt possibly she could help him somehow, or it could just be her own imagination playing tricks on her. Making her feel sympathy for her look alike hero, that was long gone, without a trace. Was it that she wanted her knight back by her side so badly that she would risk her chances with this mysterious shadow of Link.

But without warning he swiftly grabbed her upper arm like a wild animal catching its prey in the heat of a hunt. Stealing her chance to express those hopeful thoughts outwardly, as they were ripped from her and shattered to pieces. The soft look he had transitioned to dark and empty, with a faint frown across his mouth. Her eyes widen in disbelief and fear, she screamed on the inside "how could I been so foolish to think for a second he had any good in his heart."

He effortlessly pulled her towards him, causing her to let out a short grunt from the sudden tug of her arm. She felt a sharp twisted pain of doom in the pit of her stomach, while her bare soft skin briefly touched his hard, yet smooth body.

Desperate to break free from his tight grip, she released her hands from covering her body and pressed the palm of her hands with great force into his broad chest. In attempt to push him away, but her struggle was unsuccessful. It felt like darkness drew closer and surrounded her -- she didn't want to die -- not like this, even though in the back of her mind she thought he wouldn't kill her, but at this point she expected the worse.

Zelda screamed at the top of her lungs that seem to reach the top of the tall trees, as her emotions took full control. Warm trails of tears ran down her rosy cheeks. The look in her sky blue eyes turned from helpless to pure anger as she scowled at him. Without thought she raised her hand to strike him, but she soon regretted that moved. When he caught her by the wrist with one hand, slowly shaking his head "no" in chastisement of her attempt to hit him. Her eyes widen in terror, for she knew his next move would be the end for her.

He then pulled both arms above her head, not having to use much force since he was much stronger then her. But also surprisingly gentle with his grip knowing she was fragile. Most of her long golden hair hung covering her chest, but her flawless curvy slim figure was still exposed.

"Let go of me" she growled through her tightly clentch teeth. Trying to remain brave and fight till the very end.

Dark link zoned out as temptation over took him, he admired her beautiful body with a calm, yet pleased look in his scarlet eyes.

Zelda face turned pale from his expression that caused her to fight harder to break free. Her arm muscles started to burn from the constant pull against the shackles of his strong hold. She felt so violated and vulnerable, her mind drew blank -- overwhelmed by her current position. She knew there was no way of escape, no one was coming to save her.

She questioned if she made the right choice of leaving the castle. Since she only managed to go from one prison to another. It panged her even more, feeling that she failed before she even had a chance to search for Link. The memory of him is what kept her going all those years, in hope he would return again to be by her side, to help her rebuild her kingdom once taken back from Ganon. After all he was alway there to save her, so she made up her mind it was her turn to save him, but did he even need saving? For all she knew he could've left on his on will, but she always gave him the benefit of the doubt that he would never abounded her or his kingdom.

But her heart grew heavy, as she felt overpowered by Dark Link. No longer able to remain brave, she slowly lost the strength to continue to fight.

"Im sorry Link, I've failed you". She whispered softly fighting back the urge to cry. Zelda looked as if she fallen unconscious. Allowing herself to hang loosely from his grip, dropping her head down. She closed her eyes tight -- afraid to see what fate awaited her, while silently saying a quick prayer.

Suddenly her body was wrapped in an unfamiliar warmth, as she slowly opened one eye to brace herself. She looked down examining his white shirt that now clothed her. Thinking on what had occurred while her eyes were closed. He had quickly put it over her head then let go of her hands, allowing them to drop by her side. His oversize shirt draped on her small frame fitting her like an oversize night gown. Zelda fidgeted with end of the long sleeve that passed her wrist unable to look him in the face. Not knowing what to think of what just happen. One moment she thought her life was over and now she feels the need to show him gratitude. Quickly forcing out short thanks, with relief and confusion in her voice.

He immediately cut in - disregarding her appreciation.

"You can wear that for tonight," he said, as he slipped his short sleeve black tunic back on, that showed off his strong biceps.

Then stepped back to walk away but paused and said over his shoulder.

"Next time you'll think twice before doing something stupid, like not listening to me when I say stay put".

The words came out harsh, but he had good reason. The forest was a very dangerous place and one wrong move could get someone like her killed. There were always monsters lurking or even on rare occasions thieves and robbers passing through. He rather scare some sense into her now, then she finds out the hard way by bumping into someone that would hurt her. Even though his choice of punishment was strange and a bit on the perverted side, but he didn't inflict any physical harm. So Zelda figured it was in her best interests to listen for now on and just use him as her guide out of the forest.

He didn't wait for a response before walking back to the camp fire to prepare the deer to cook. She stood there staring at his back with a blank and confused look on her face, asking herself what just happen?

Hesitation kept her from following him, until she realized she was alone in the dark, she hurriedly slipped her bare feet into her shoes and made her way to the camp site.

Without a word, she kneeled close to the fire and stretch out her arms to warm her hands. Dark kept his attention on occasionally turning the deer meat over the fire to ensure it didn't over cook.

It was so quiet besides the constant crackle of the fire wood and crickets humming in the distance. The awkward silence between them began to annoy her, not wanting to allow her mind to think back on the horrid embarrassing experience of being bare to the world. Futhermore she had so many unanswered questions. Her mouth open to speak... but was interrupted by a red apple tossed in her lap.

"The deer is almost done but you can eat that for now." He said without looking in her direction.

"Thank You!" Zelda gleamed in joy as she quickly devoured the apple.

After eating the fruit and deer meat that satisfied her empty stomach. She gazed up at the night sky still wondering who he really was, and why he helped her. She looked over to him as he sat up with his back against the tree trunk, his eyes closed as if he was asleep. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them looking at him with wonder. Fighting with herself to say something to him, she didn't want to bother him but she couldn't rest her curious mind.

He could feel her eyes on him, as well as hear constant fidgeting and soft sighs. It started to get on his nerves so he decided to break the silence.

"What is it Zee? spit it out already" he said calmly with irritation in his deep husky voice.

He opened one eye to look at her, as her head quickly popped up from his sudden outburst. For all she knew he was sleeping but he was up the whole time. She struggled to gather her words together, mumbling to herself. She had no idea what to say, even though she had so many questions. Taking in a breath she focused and gathered her thoughts.

"Well, I.." she paused and realized something she couldn't believe she overlooked. The man that saved her life and some-what protected her had no idea of his name and never thought to ask until now. She didn't want to anger him by taking long to answer, so she blurted out her first question.

"What's... what's your name?"

He looked at her and stared for a moment then turned his head away looking off into the distance.

"I don't remember" he replied plainly.

Zelda tilted her head slightly to the side as if trying to understand how could he forget his own name. He didn't seem like the type to be open, and she didn't want to pry by asking him why, so she decided to change the subject.

"You remind me of someone" even though you are nothing like him" she said softly gazing at the fire.

Are you talking about that boy?" Your knight or whatever, right?"

Her blue eyes lit up, looking shocked by his answer.

"Yes! do you know him, have you seen him?" She asked a little louder then needed, hoping to get a direct response.

He leaned his head back against the tree, "No... but I feel I should know him... but I only heard of him. He was the hero of time the one who slayed the beast Ganon time and time again... a legend. But he disappeared some time ago, humph some hero if you ask me -- to disappear when the world has gone to hell." He chuckled to himself.

Zelda frowned from his last statement.

"I have you know, he is not some coward to run away from his duties. I'm sure he has a good reason for his absence. I just hope he is ok and will return soon." The sadden look on her face made him a bit uncomfortable.

"It must be nice" he said with a sigh as he closed his eyes.

"What do you mean" she asked eagerly.

"Having someone looking for you." He replied in a nonchalant tone.

Zelda studied him and wondered where he come from, did he have family or friends? She knew it may be a bit nosey but she had to ask.

"Do you remember who you are, even though you forgot your name?" He took a deep breath like the conversation became a bother.

"Sorry to disappoint princess, but I don't remember my past -- all I know is I am here now and the only place that welcomed me was the dark forest. I rather keep it that way because when I try to remember I always end up with a splitting headache. I guess it's not meant for me to find out... and quite frankly I really don't care... anymore."

Her heart dropped to her stomach it was the saddest thing she ever heard. He was so gloomy and cold his life lonely and dark. She found herself fighting back tears from her eyes, she couldn't understand how could he say that. Even someone like him. Zelda always had a big heart for people and hated to see someone in the world lost. She felt it was her duty as future queen to ensure her people good and bad had purpose in life. She made up in her mind she would be the person to change that, to help him find himself again.

"Dark Link"... "I think it fits you," she said smiling at him. "Instead I'll call you dark for short."

Opening his eyes he glanced at her with a blank expression, not knowing what to say. He had no response because he didn't want to say something rude since she was being sincere. Or maybe her smile is what left him speechless, nearly taking his breath away. It was the first time he seen her smile since they met, she usually appeared sad or mad. But the way she brighten up when she smiled could light up the entire dark forest forever. He felt himself staring so he quickly looked up into the trees.

She couldn't help herself by giving him the name of her hero. Besides he looked so much like her Link, despite his hard and cold attitude and noticeable different eye color. He even seemed to be caring in his own strange way. After all he did save her life and even opened to her a little, giving her a small ounce of hope that he was somewhat normal with real emotions. Zelda mind continued to ponder, as she laid down next to the fire on the plush grass and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Dark Link huh? What a bizarre name." He thought glancing back over at the sleeping princess. A relaxed smirk formed across his face as he admired how peaceful she looked. "Well... it's a name... at the least something I didn't have before." He sat there a bit longer wondering what his next move should be. He made a promise to her to set her free from the forest, but he had to admit he didn't mind having her around. His red eyes grew heavy of much needed rest. Her face began fading in and out of his sight as he fought his tired eye lids to stay open. But soon he lost that battle within minutes, as he fell into a deep sleep slumped over against the tree.

Author's Notes

Hey guys I know it's been a while, but I'm back! I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm trying to feel my way through on how Zelda and Dark relationship will turn out but you must read to find out Hehe. Also I'm still working on more characters in the story so please bare with me.

I'm sure their maybe some errors in my writing but I did try my best so don't be too hard on me lol. Any who I will do my best to have the next chapter up soon. Please leave me your feedback, see you in the next chapter and as always stay tune!


	5. Chapter 5

Zelda woke up to a blinding bright light in her face. She held her hand out in attempt to shield the light out of her eyes. Slowly, she rose up off the ground where she had fallen asleep. She focused her eyes as the bright light gradually dissipated. Now able to make out her surroundings, she found herself in an unknown area. She stood in a room that was completely white with no walls and no doors... There was nothing. She turned in a complete circle surveying the room for a way out, but it appeared to be endless.

"Hellooo"... she called out. Her voice echoed loudly, but there was no answer. "Is anyone here?" she asked with desperation in her voice. Still no answer, trying not to panic she took a deep breath and shut her eyes for a moment. As she exhaled she heard the sound of footsteps in the distance. She quickly opened her eyes and looked around trying to find the source. Her eyes widen at the person who stood before her. It appeared to be a blonde headed young boy wearing a green tunic.

He stood on the other side of the room from her with his back facing her direction, but she didn't have to guess who it was. The biggest smile formed across her face as she began to take small steps towards him that quickly turned into running.

"LINK!" she shouted as she picked up speed. She felt like she was running on air. She couldn't believe it! Her hero has finally returned. Zelda was so happy she could barely contain herself. Once more she called out to him and he finally turned around. He looked around in confusion trying to find who called him, and then he spotted her.

Zelda's face beamed with joy as she felt herself getting closer. Link gave her a half smile, but then his face became serious. His mouth began to move, but no sound came out. Then she realized the more she ran to him the further away he became. That caused Zelda to stop in her tracks and attempted to make out what he was saying.

"I can't hear you!" She yelled, but Link continued to talk with no sound. His body language spoke for him as he was warning her from something. She stood there confused and a bit nervous from his gestures. He was desperately trying to warn her of danger, but she paid it no mind. she thought to herself, "Why can't I hear him? Doesn't he want me to come to him?" she thought as sadness overtook her. She looked down at her feet as her eyes were filled with tears. All of a sudden, a shadow of darkness appeared behind her. She quickly turned to Link who appeared to be yelling at her. Almost able to read his lips she narrowed her eyes to make out what he was saying.

"RUN! He's behind you!" Link mouthed. Zelda's face paled in fear as she felt a dark presence behind her. Its heavy deep breath blew against her ear that made tiny hairs stand up on the back of her neck.

Standing frozen in terror she shut her eyes tightly praying it would go away. Suddenly, her body was lifted off the ground as if she was floating in the air. Her fear was soon forgotten as she felt safe and warm. A feeling she hasn't experienced in a long time that reminded her of how she felt around Link.

Her knight who always protected her without hesitation. Her heart started to ache as she longed to see him one more time. She opened her eyes and they were met by gentle blue eyes.

"Link!" she squealed as her heart leaped in her chest. She looked around and noticed he was carrying her in his arms. He gave her a soft smile and then looked straight ahead. Her face turned pink in a blush wishing she could stay like this forever. She called out to him, but this time her voice didn't make a sound.

"This cannot be happening again!" Confused and upset she tried calling out to him again, but still nothing.

She found it terribly frustrating to be so close to him but couldn't talk to him. The more she tried to communicate with him the more disconnected he became. Now it appeared he wasn't even aware she was there anymore. Then instantly everything became dark and cold and she could no longer see Link, but yet she was still being carried in someone's arms, but who?

Her eyes fought through the darkness trying to see. She immediately gasped as they were met by a pair of glowing red eyes. Her heart stopped in fear as she panicked while kicking and screaming.

"WAKE UP!" she heard a male voice shout as she realized she was no longer dreaming. Dark Link looked at her with frustration, still carrying her in his arms.

"I see you finally decided to wake up." He said in a dry and irritated voice.

Zelda, a bit shaken up by her apparent nightmare, just stared at dark for a brief moment pulling herself together before replying.

"Where are we? And why... why are you carrying me?" she asked cautiously.

"Well... you were sleeping so peacefully I... didn't want to wake you. So instead of wasting time waiting on you to wake up, I decided to carry you."

His cheeks became red as he turned his face from her.

"Is he blushing?" Zelda thought which made her giggle. Dark noticed and fought his embarrassment by quickly changing the mood.

He cleared his throat and added, "But since you're no longer sleeping..." Without warning he dropped her to the ground.

"OUCH!!" she cried out as her soft bottom hit the hard forest floor.

"You seriously need to be quicker on your feet Zee."

"Excuse me!? I don't see anything funny!! You childish jerk!, and will you stop calling me that! My name is Zelda! Z.E.L.D.A! She exclaimed while trying to hold back her anger. She pulled herself to her feet as she dusted off the white shirt he gave her to sleep in. Dark leaned in to her face, so close his nose was inches away from hers.

"I like it when you get all feisty Zee baby." He said in his deep husky voice.

Zelda face flashed in a blush as she stubbornly folded her arms and turned her head away.

Dark chuckled then said sarcasticly,

"Follow me your highness; we are almost at the end of the forest."

"Good, but first I need to change I can't walk around like this!" She looked around for a private place to undress and spotted a cluster of shrubs.

"That area will have to do and don't you dare follow me!" she demanded as she took her dress from his hand.

Dark rolled his eyes and sighed "It's not like I've never seen you before" he blurted out unintentional. Zelda face turned red like a cherry as she stormed off behind the bushes.

"I can't believe him! "He is such a rude and ill-mannered man. I can't wait to get far away from him and this forsaken forest!" She thought as she quickly slipped back into her worn gown. Then she handed him his white shirt. As he pulled his black tunic off to put his white shirt underneath, he noticed Zelda quickly turned her face away.

He smiled to himself and said, "You're welcome to look your highness."

Zelda turned to him and snapped out "Do you have any self-respect!"

He replied with a laugh and shrugged his shoulders then they continued their journey.

Ever since he met Zelda he always got a kick out of teasing her. It became a entertaining hobby of his, along with the new nickname he gave her.

However, Zelda didn't find it amusing at all. She was so flustered and frustrated with him and was done playing nice. She decided it was time to give him a piece of her mind. But before she could open her mouth to speak she was interrupted by his hand covering her mouth.

"Mhmm! mhmm!" She muffled as she tried to pry his hand from her mouth.

"Shhhhh!" he whispered into her ear.

The ground began to shake beneath their feet as the sound of heavy footsteps grew louder. Zelda's eyes filled with terror from what she saw ahead.

"Do not move! It won't see us if we remain still." Dark instructed.

About a yard away stood a giant one eyed creature who seemed to be heading right in their direction. Dark link immediately took cover by the trees assuming she would follow behind him. He turned back to see her still standing there looking up at the monster with a shocked expression.

"What are you doing!!? Come on!! You're going to get yourself killed!"

He said urgently trying not to draw the beast attention.

She didn't move a muscle or respond. It was like she was in a trance. He leaped towards her and snatched her out of the way seconds before the goblin's giant foot crushed them. They hit the ground and slid for a moment. He landed on his back with her wrapped tightly in his strong arms. He pulled himself up into a sitting position, and let her go.

The monster looked down and saw them. His giant eye open wide as he let out a terrifying roar!

Dark link sprung up and prepared his bow as he took aim for the goblin's weak spot. He pulled back hard on the bow string and sent the arrow flying straight into the beast eye. It screeched in pain holding its eye as it stumbled to the ground. Dark unsheathe his sword from his back to finish it off.

His weapon was a long and wide sword with chrome and black trimming. It resemble the master sword, but did not have the powerful glow, showing its true pure power.

He jumped into the air towards the giant beast, aiming to slice through its chest. Quicker than a blink of an eye the monster smacked Dark Link right out of the air with its enormous hand. Smashing him into the ground, that created a small crater. His adrenaline took over as he quickly got up. He was a little hurt but did not notice as his blood pumped hard from the excitement of battle.

Wiping blood from his lip he spat on the ground. Then with a toothy grin he charged at the beast for another strike. They fought until Dark Link landed the final blow right through the creature's neck. Blood spilled out as the monster fell to its death. In one swift motion he slung the monster's blood off his sword before placing it back into its sheath. He took a moment to catch his breath before running back over to Zelda who stared at him in awe. She was watching him fight the whole time and was impressed by his strength. It only made her feel more worthless not being able to protect herself and putting another person in danger. She didn't notice the serious look on his face as he approached her.

"What were you thinking!!!" he yelled scolding her. "Are you trying to get yourself killed? Do you have any idea..."

He stopped when he noticed the hurtful look in her beautiful blue eyes. She hid her face with her hands as she softly began to cry.

"I'm Sorry... I was just so scared!" She choked out. "I wanted to run, but my feet wouldn't move. I thought my life was over, and I haven't even had a chance to live! My kingdom is in ruin, my family and friends are dead and Link he's... It's my fault! They're all dead because of me!!" She shouted as tears rapidly streamed down her cheeks. She wasn't able to speak any longer as she began to cry uncontrollably. All the hurt, pain, and guilt she felt for all those years came pouring out. She was completely broken and couldn't hide it any longer.

Dark Link's expressions softened as he stretched out his hand to console her. Without hesitation he grabbed her and pulled her into his muscular arms gently embracing her into his firm chest. He didn't understand what came over him. His body acted on its own, but he didn't care at the moment. He just wanted to comfort her; he hated to see her hurt. He had no idea of the pain she experienced; he just assumed she was a typical royal spoiled brat who had life easy, but he was wrong. Feeling guilty he pulled her away to look at her face. She kept her head down not wanting him to see her red puffy eyes. Dark cupped her cheek and lifted her face to his then carefully wiped her tears.

"It's not your fault Zelda." He said softly. "You can't beat yourself up forever. You're stronger than you think and you hold the power to create the future you always wanted, so don't give up now. You have come so far."

Zelda breathed out slowly as she gazed into his captivating crimson eyes. Her heart felt calm again and her sobbing ceased. Yet she struggled on what to say. She never expected to be comforted by him, but his words were so soothing and genuine. It was not like him to show his feelings, but she was so grateful that he did. She laid her head against his chest and sighed.

"Hey... you called me by my name," she replied with a sniffle. He gave her a gentle pat on the head before letting her go. She looked up at him with a pouting face dreading the end of their tender moment, but she knew it couldn't last forever.

Hyrule castle (Time Skip)

"Master, master!" Bardon shouted as he entered the throne room. He kneeled down at Ganon's feet bowing his head.

"What is it now!?" Ganon replied as he impatiently rubbed his beard.

"I have great news sire! We found the whereabouts of the princess, but we sadly also found Maru slaughtered in the dark forest" Bardon trailed off.

"I don't care about that! Where is Zelda?" Ganon growled.

He jumped and hesitantly replied, "Well... you see my Lord.. We indeed found her, but she is not alone." She's with... him." Ganon quickly stood to his feet tightly balling his hands into a fist in a silent rage that caused Bardon to step back in fear. He stepped down from his throne with heavy footsteps as his long black cloak swayed behind him. He stood at the giant arch window that overlooked the now ruined city of Hyrule.

"Sire...?" asked Bardon with worry in his voice as he looked at Ganon who appeared to be deep in thought.

"Do whatever it takes to bring her back here alive and kill him! Or I will end you!" The monotone sound in his voice scared Bardon who wasted no time to go gather the others to pursue the princess.

The Dark Forest

Dark and Zelda walked quietly for a while not really sure what to say to each other. Zelda looked over at dark who looked straight ahead with no expression. She thought back on how he protected and comforted her earlier that made her heart flutter strangely.

"Dark?" Zelda asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah Zee?" Dark replied

"There is something I feel I should tell you..." Zelda said as Dark cut his eyes at her waiting for her to continue.

"I'm not an ordinary princess." She hesitated for a moment to tell her secret, but then continued.

"I have the goddess power to wipe away all evil that was passed down to me through my bloodline, but its locked away inside of me waiting to be awakened. Ever since I was a child I have been trained to awaken my power, but nothing has worked. I began to doubt myself and wonder if my powers truly exist. I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I feel for some odd reason I can trust you."

He paused for a brief second caught off guard by her last statement.

Then replied "Don't be naive. Trust no one especially me." Zelda lowered her gaze to the ground not trying to show her disappointment in his response.

He took a slow breath trying not to come off harsh and added.

"This hidden power you speak of, when its time, it will happen. Just believe in yourself."

Her eyes glistened in gratitude from his unexpected words of encouragement.

"Thank you Dark!" Zelda replied with a soft smile. He turned and looked her in the eyes seductively then leaned to her ear and whispered in his deep velvety voice.

"Don't thank me just yet! You owe me Zee baby!"

Trying not to blush Zelda frowned and looked away ignoring his flirty remark. Dark began to laugh out loud but immediately winced in pain while gripping the left side of his abdomen.

"Hey are you hurt?" Zelda asked as she reached out to inspect it., but he grabbed her hand and moved it away.

"I'm fine, it's nothing. We should keep moving -- I want to make it out before night fall." So they continued to travel but Zelda kept a close watch on him concerned of his injury.

Finally, reaching the end of the forest, they were greeted by the beaming bright light of the sun. They stepped out onto an open grassy field now able to see the beautiful blue sky without the shadows of the trees. There were also tall Rocky Mountains in the distance. It was like entering a completely different world.

Zelda couldn't help but smile with excitement so happy to be free from the darkness of the forest. She swirled about enjoying the cool breeze flowing through her golden hair that made her giggle.

She then turned to face Dark who stood between the field and the forest. With a serious yet sad face she asked him, "So is this... goodbye?"

"Well I upheld my side of the bargain princess and led you out as promised."

Zelda thought for a moment then asked, "Well where do we go from here?"

Dark Link smirked and leaned closer to her face.

"You're on your own now your highness." he said coldly as he turned to step back into the forest.

Zelda stood still as she watched him slowly disappear into the shadows of the trees. Her heart began to beat rapidly as she watched him walk away.

"Wait!" her voice echoed out causing him to stop immediately.

"I'm not sure where to go? I don't have a map? Or much sense of direction outside my kingdom," she said shyly while twiddling her thumbs.

"Tck..." Dark turned around and walked up to her.

"What is in it for me? I do nothing for free. My services will cost you a pretty penny." He said with a slick grin.

Zelda sighed "Well I don't have any money or anything to give you-

Dark swiftly grabbed her wrist pulling her to him. "You can always use your body."

Zelda frowned at his lewd remark then and snatched her hand away.

"Fine! if you won't help me then I'll just make due by myself." She stormed off with her nose in the air.

Dark Link burst out in laughter, "My lady don't be so uptight."

He continued to laugh as she walked away, but then he abruptly stopped.

Zelda whipped her head around to yell at him, but instead gasped when she saw him drop to his knees. She quickly ran to his aid. He was sweating profusely and holding his side. She moved his hand to see his wound that was covered in blood, her eyes widened when she saw the huge laceration across his side.

"I'll be fine its nothing...really". He said as he tried to pull himself back on his feet, but failed. Then his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell to the ground unconscious. Zelda panicked and screamed to the top of her lungs which caught the attention of Bardon and his search party that lurked near by.

A/N

Finally!! Gosh I'm sorry it took so long lol. I really had some bumps in the road for this chapter but I finally finished. I didn't mean for it to be so long but I hope you enjoy this chapter. I look forward to your comments so please feel free to share! As always thank you for reading and see you in the next chapter!

Stay Tune!


	6. Chapter 6

She awaken abruptly in the dark gasping for air as if coming up to the surface from underwater. In a cold sweat, her maroon eyes opened wide piercing through the darkness. She took a deep sigh of relief rubbing her fingers in a single stroke threw her long silver hair before tightly pulling it into a bun leaving a single strand of hair lose.

Swiftly she moved her legs to the side of the bed, then stepped onto the cold floor with her bare feet. Her vision was made clear that Zelda was finally free from her prison of the castle, but she was not safe from danger. The woman immediately gathered her men to set a plan in place to rescue Zelda, given a second chance to fix their failure 5 years ago they were willing to risk it all. After all the sheikah were the chosen warrior clan to protect the royal family.

Meanwhile a young boy outside the meeting hall pressed his ear against the door as he quietly listen to the plan to get an idea of the whereabouts of Zelda. Then took matters into his own hands as he set out to save the princess alone.

Hyrule Field

"Dark!...Dark!!" A woman voice reverberated in his ears, he slightly open his eyes with his vision blurry fading in and out. Finally able to focus his site he was greeted by a warm smile from Zelda with teary eyes. He looked around and notice they were in a small cave that wasn't to far from the entrance of the dark forest. He question to himself how she managed to get him there by herself.

"Thank goddess hylia you're awake! I was so worried because there was so much blood! I was afraid I would lose -- " She stopped when she realized her rambling and kneel down beside dark placing a damp cool rag onto his forehead. He tried pulling himself up but failed as he winced in pain. He glanced down and saw a blood stained bandage wrapped around his torso.

"Please Dark you mustn't move to much your wound is pretty deep" Zelda said with concern.

"Tck… This is nothing I told you I was fine." Dark replied bitterly. Not wanting to show any weakness especially in front of her.

Sigh… Zelda slightly frowned "I'm serious Dark you should lay still and try to rest. I'm going to get more water I'll be right back." She began to get up but paused when she felt him grab her by the hand. She looked down at him in surprise not sure what to say.

"Zelda...I" Dark calmly said almost in a whisper as he laid there staring at her. It only lasted a few seconds but to her it felt like forever. "Yes Dark.." She asked nervously. But he averted his gaze and let go of her hand allowing his arm to loosely fall by his side.

"Sigh nothing… just be careful ."

"I will" she replied while exiting out of the cave with a puzzled look on her face. As Zelda traveled across the grassy field she looked at the hand he held and thought.

"I never seen him like this -- he was always so tough and in control but now he was the helpless one needing me to take care of him." Thinking back on how much she despised and feared him during their journey through the dark forest. She had to admit he wasn't so bad after all. Even though she knew very little about him other than being the dark knight who saved her life twice. She couldn't help but feel the need to repay him some how or could it be deeper than that? Instead of feeling indebted to him could it be possible she actually cared for him?

That simple thought caused Zelda heart to race beneath her chest and her cheeks turned a light pink.

"No way" she thought how could she possibly fall for the likes of him. Besides this was not the time or place for romance. Now that Zelda was free from Ganon it was time to plan on destroying him for good, and gaining back her fallen kingdom. As she slowly approached the brook she gazed down at the clear water, stuck in thought on how she would get her kingdom back without the person she needed the most.

"Link…" She whispered softly as the wind gently whipped through her hair causing her to pull a strand behind her ear. Just when she bend down to dip the rag into the water, still deep in thought about her beloved hero and how he vanished so suddenly. She heard the sound of horse hooves in the distance. Her body froze as she looked around searching for the sound. Her eyes widen in terror when she spotted three horses each with a gruesome goblin riding on them heading in her direction.

Immediately she crouched down behind a tree and looked to the cave trying to calculate the distance to see if she can make a run for it before being caught . She peaked around the tree and saw they were getting closer and knew her chances were slim. So she closed her eyes tight taking in a deep breath and pushed off against the tree trunk giving herself a boost to run as fast as she could, praying the monsters wouldn't spot her.

But it was too late she heard one of the goblins screech "there's the princess, capture her!"

Her body turn cold in fear, she was almost to the cave but then something in her clicked. Realizing going to the cave would only put dark in danger and not wanting the beasts to find him especially in his current state, unable to fight. So she changed her course and ran away from the cave.

"I'm sorry Dark but I have to protect you". Her breath grew harsh and heavy as she ran full speed, but then she came to a screeching halt nearly falling off the cliff. She gasped as her foot nearly slipped causing small rocks to tumble down the steep below. Now with no where to run she turned to face the three goblins that approached her slowly. They each had distinct and deformed features. The first was a faded shade of purple with charcoal eyes and large jagged teeth. The second one was the tallest and most masculine of the group with white skin and blue stripes. The third was Ganon most loyal henchmen Bardon. The monsters laughed evilly as they surrounded her.

"There's no where to run your highness" the green eyed creature Bardon said. "We are here to take you home" the purple goblin added with a malicious grin. Zelda furrowed her brow and held her hand out as if to stop them.

"I'm not going anywhere with you! Tell Ganon I've been his prisoner long enough. There is no way I'll ever return to him unless it's to kill him." Zelda spat out with fury in her eyes that lit up like a flame. The creatures looked at each other with a stunned expression for a moment before laughing hysterically.

"That's real cute princess, but enough fooling around we don't want to keep lord Ganon waiting." Said the white goblin as he roughly grabbed Zelda by the arm and pulled her to follow them.

"Ouch, Let go of me!! Or I'll—"

"Or you'll what!" the beast growled showing his fangs. Zelda bit her lip in silence, her tough girl act wasn't getting her no where. But she couldn't give up now not after coming so far. There was no way she would allow them to take her without a fight.

Dark's Pov

The steady sound of water dripped from the cave ceiling hitting the rocky floor, that echoed in the back of his mind as he laid staring up off into space. He shifted uncomfortably trying to ignore the pain from his wound.

"I don't know what came over me, why did I try to stop her." He wondered thinking back on the touch of her soft hand.

"Sigh…I allowed myself to get too close."

Ever since he laid eyes on Zelda he had such a strong desire to be near her... to protect her... but why? It seemed her very presence had some type of hidden power over him that made his heart beat with life. He felt nothing but hate before she came running out of the castle crashing down a steep hill into his life. But he could never admit his feelings for her after all he was a monster and she a princess. Not to mention his thirst to kill, but being around her seemed to curve that dark desire.

However it was only temporary because he knew his feelings would never be returned, and even if the slightest chance she felt the same he couldn't be with her. He cared enough for her to be with someone pure hearted and honorable. That could protect and cherish her like a queen, someone like Link. He hated to admit it but knew he had to get away from her soon, because being with her only put her in more danger.

After all his only reason for existence was to kill, not to feel. But he could never bear the burden of telling her who he truly was… a demon, a liar and a killer.

Dark's Pov End

The sound of distant screams ripped him from his deep thoughts. He then remember Zelda telling him she would be right back. He wasn't sure how much time had past but she should've been back sometime ago. He jumped when he heard the cries again.

"Zelda!" He called out as he pulled himself up using the cave wall as a crutch to reach the exit. His wound burned with every step but he ignored it, his only goal was to get to her before it was too late. As he made his way out he quickly spotted her surrounded by the goblins. His eyes widen at the sight of Zelda holding a large tree branch with both hands swinging it wildly at the monsters like it was a sword. The goblins laugh at her desperate attempt to protect her self.

"Enough!" Shouted the white goblin as he reached out to grab her. Their laughter soon came to a halt when she struck him across the face with enough force that drew blood. The white goblin eyes immediately darken in rage.

Zelda gulp silently in fear knowing she had to act quickly, but before she could ready her legs to run a sharp pain traveled from her head. The white goblin yanked her off the ground by her blonde hair, lifting her feet a few inches off the ground. She instantly grabbed at the goblins hand from the pain of him pulling her hair. He brought her closer to his face as his halitosis breath invaded her nostrils that made her want to gag.

"Its only fair that you bleed too princess, an eye for an eye, an tooth for an tooth you know the rules." He said with a wicked grin as he raised his clawed hand to strike her. Zelda shut her eyes tight to prepare for the blow. She tried with all her might to appear brave but she couldn't stop the flow of tears from rolling down her cheeks. The goblin notice and began to lick the tears from her face that caused her to wince in disgust.

"I'm sure your blood will taste much sweeter" he said with a scowl. Bardon jumped on that and scurried over to the goblin.

"Now Grimace, remember master wants her back alive and unharmed so be a good boy and put her down."

Tck… Grimace rolled his eyes at Bardon then looked Zelda in the face.

"Once Ganon has no need for you any longer I'll finish you off myself." Before Zelda could respond Grimace roughly tossed her to the ground.

"Let's be done with this.. Rux tie her up and put her on your horse" instructed Bardon.

"This can't be happening No -- this isn't real. I must be having a nightmare! I can't go back!"

Zelda thought in panic, pulling herself up onto her knees on the ground. Her entire body trembled and everything seem to move in slow motion as the three goblins closed in on her.

Dark Link blood boiled with rage as he watch the goblins capture her. It triggered something deep inside him to go off and transform him into a demon like form. He clinch his teeth in anger as he became over powered by the inner darkness that slowly turned his eyes completely red. This new form gave him ten times the strength, stamina and speed, but he also started to lose control over his mind as the urge to kill grew stronger. But at the moment he didn't care, wasting no time he moved at in-human speed towards the goblins. He appeared behind Grimace who apparently had no idea he was there.

Rux froze in place, his black eyes widen in horror as he pointed at Grimace unable to muster out the words "behind you." Grimace cut his eyes to the side to look, his heart stopped in fear when his eyes were met by bloody red ones piercing through to his very soul. Dark mouth curled into an evil grin. The sound of tearing flesh echoed through Grimace ears as he fell to the ground face down. Rux panicked and ran for his life quickly mounting his horse to escape. But unfortunately for him he didn't make it very far.

Dark picked up his bow and pulled back hard launching the arrow with much force shooting it clean through the back of Rux head and exiting out of his mouth. Bardon stood still like stone as he watched Rux fall to his death off the horse. Dark slowly began to approach him, but his attention redirected when he heard Grimace moan in pain on the ground surprisingly still alive. Without hesitation dark pulled out his sword and began to repeatedly stab Grimace as he cried out in agony creating a large pool of blood.

Zelda watched in disbelief and terror as Dark mercilessly killed the goblin. She covered her ears in desperate attempt to silence the horrible sound of ripping flesh and pouring blood. She turned almost pale when dark threw his head back in evil laughter as if he gained pleasure in killing.

"What happen to you?" She thought as her cry got stuck in her throat and her heart dropped to her stomach.

Meanwhile Bardon took the opportunity to try and escape to warn Ganon and the others. He quickly picked up pace as he successfully rode away. But that didn't stop Dark from drawing his bow and aiming to kill.

"DARK NO!" The sudden scream of Zelda snapped him out of his trance, which caused him to miss the shot allowing Bardon to escape. Dark dropped his weapons to the ground panting heavily as his eyes returned to normal. He frantically looked around realizing what he had done.

"Zee I…I can explain" he said as he walked towards her. But stopped when he noticed the terrified look in her eyes.

"Is she scared of me?" he thought as he began to approach her again.

"Stay back!" Zelda shouted now on her feet as she hastily back away. He reached out to her in attempt to show her he meant no harm.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled! As he slightly jerk back from her harsh words noticing his hands covered in blood.

In a instant a cloud of smoke appeared and a young boy with golden color eyes and dark blonde hair stood in fighting stance in front of Zelda, wielding a long spear with a sharp metal end.

"Stay back demon!" The boy shouted.

"Demon?" Dark questioned furrowing his brow. Dark took a step forward then suddenly fell to his knees as he let out a painful grunt gripping his side.

"Dark!" Zelda shouted as she nearly push the boy over to get to him. The fear she felt towards him vanished when she saw him hurt. She couldn't understand her own actions at the moment but didn't have time to contemplate. She knew he needed medical treatment right away.

She rushed over to his side and immediately checked his wound to find it had reopened and looked infected. Dark stared at Zelda as she inspected his injury. His mind pondered on why she still insisted on helping him after what he did. Zelda looked over to the boy that stood there puzzled.

"Can you help him please?" she asked with concern.

"What! I thought he was attacking you now you want to save him?" The boy replied with confusion in his voice.

"Please we don't have time to waste." Zelda replied as her cornflower eyes pleaded for help.

"Ok…fine follow me I'll take you back to my village and he can get treatment there."

Zelda face lit up with gladness "oh thank you!" But the boy interrupted her – "if he try anything funny I'll kill him myself."

That bold statement made dark snicker trying to hold his laugh from hurting his side.

"Don't let my age fool you! I can take you on!" The boy protested tightly gripping his spear.

"Sure thing kid." Dark replied brushing off his threat.

"The name's Zeka, warrior of the Sheikah clan, protectors of the royal family! he proclaimed.

"Sheikah!" Really? is this true I thought they were all killed off after Ganon took over! Zelda thought.

"Zeka, could you possibly tell me of a woman name Impa? Is she… still alive?" Zelda asked with worry.

"Alive! She's more than alive, she's the leader of our clan. Actually she sent me here to rescue you."

He boasted, even though he stretch the truth about Impa sending him.

Zelda couldn't believe it all this time she thought her dear friend was dead. Her heart leap with excitement she was so anxious to see her. The loud sound of thunder broke her out of her inward celebration. They all looked up to the sky, where dark clouds quickly gathered.

"Princess we must go there is a bad storm heading this way" Zeka said urgently.

Zelda nodded in agreement as she assisted Dark on his feet. Zeka placed his fingers to his lips and blew. The sudden sound of horse hooves came running their way. They traveled by horse back and made it safely to the village before the storm fell. When they arrived Dark was immediately taken to the infirmary to treat his wounds.

Meanwhile Zelda waited anxiously in the meeting hall to be reunited with her long time companion Impa. The creaking sound of the door opening caused Zelda to jump to her feet. Her eyes filled with tears of joy as a tall fit young woman entered the room.

"IMPA!" Zelda squeaked. As she ran into the woman's arms like a little child to their mother.

"Zelda" the women softly replied rubbing the top of her head soothing Zelda as she cried on her chest.

A/N

Reunited and it feels so good!Whew! another chapter down. I must say I find it difficult to get what I'm visualizing onto paper. But I did my best. But any who hope you enjoy this chapter and in case you were wondering the next chapter will be Kakariko Village. I look forward to seeing you then, stay tune!


	7. Author's Message

Hello, lovely readers and writers! So I wanted to announce that I have updated and altered my chapters, I felt I needed to add a little more detail to them as well I wanted Dark to give Zelda a nickname so in order to make it flow with the rest of the story I added it in the chapters. I also changed the story descriptions a little.

You don't have to reread the chapters unless you want to, but I wanted to make you aware of the changes. The next chapter will be up soon, Im still working on it. But thank you as always for reading and stay tune! :)


	8. Chapter 8

"My, you have grown into a beautiful young woman."

Impa said, as she pulled Zelda in front of her to have a better look at her. Zelda slightly giggled as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"I missed you so much."

Zelda said trying to control her emotions. Impa gently stroked the top of her head in comfort. Then she gestured for Zelda to sit with her on the pallet wooden floor. After Zelda made herself comfortable on the plush burgundy sitting pillows, she notice Impa face turned more serious.

Zelda thought she knew what was coming next. But before she could start explaining why she was with a mysterious man that looked like Link. Impa bowed down in front of her, with her face to the floor as she asked for Zelda to forgive her. Zelda was shocked by her actions as she awkwardly tried to pull her up.

"You haven't done anything wrong to be forgiven."

She replied in a comforting tone.

But Impa shook her head in disagreement.

"We -- I failed you princess, you have been trapped for 5 years and we were unable to rescue you or save the kingdom."

She gripped her hands tightly into a fist, causing her knuckles to turned white. Zelda placed her hand gently over hers.

"That's were your wrong."

Impa immediately looked into Zelda's sincere blue eyes as she continued.

"If anyone is to blame it would be me."

Impa opened her mouth to disagree but Zelda cut her off.

"It is my fault that this calamity happen, if only I could've awaken my powers in time. Instead of playing at being a scientist, things would be different. I did not take my duties as the princess serious, if I had only listened to my father's heeded warnings."

"Zelda you were just a child," Impa interrupted.

"That's the same excuse I told myself, but that isn't true. Yes I was immature, but I knew all too well that my calling in life was to protect and lead my people, but I failed them. I'm the one who should be begging for everyone's forgiveness, and for that I am truly sorry."

Zelda held back her tears, for she did not want to be pitied any longer. She took full responsibility of her actions and was ready to make things right.

Impa stared at her speechless, there was nothing she could say to change her mind. Yet she admired how strong the princess become. Despite all she had been through she knew they could count on her to be the queen she was destined to be.

Impa crossed her legs in Indian style, folding her arms to her chest as she contemplated. She was always rough around the edges with her stern and masculine attitude, but to Zelda she was the only mother she ever knew, since hers died after her birth. Still like a mother she left no stone unturned.

"So who is this boy your with?" Impa asked breaking the thick cloud of the serious mood they were just in. I should've seen that coming, Zelda thought.

"You must mean dark?" She replied giggling awkwardly, trying not to sound suspicious.

"Oh he's just a friend"...

Impa glared at her unconvinced by her lame answer.

"Ok.. ok it's a really long story."

Impa folded her arms tighter as she waited for the whole spill.

Zelda groaned in defeat knowing there was no way out of it. So she started from the beginning until now. Of course she was careful to leave out the most embarrassing parts of the story.

Like the time she was completely naked in front of him, and to add insult to injury she was caught gawking at his perfect body. Just the thought caused her cheeks to glow red. But Impa was not so sure, no matter how Zelda tried to paint him as a hero, something about him felt unsettling.

Well, I'm grateful he got you here safe, but I still wouldn't trust him.

Zelda frowned.

"Don't be so hard on him, I know at first glance he seems a bit scary, and rude, and evilly intimidating; but he really is a good guy once you get to know him." Zelda wanted to slap herself, how in the world could she convince Impa now that he was on her side. She tried to continue the conversation naturally, as if what she just said wasn't the worst description ever.

"Besides what person you know would save you three times just to kill you later," she added jokingly

"Zelda don't be so naive, He isn't Link. I know you miss him, we all do but, just because he resembles him doesn't mean he is good like him."

Zelda bit her lip self consciously.

"That's not what I have been doing... is it?"

She questioned to herself.

Great... now I'm just confused."

Zelda wanted to know more about Dark, to truly understand and learn who he is. Of course now isn't the best time, considering he's been unconscious since they arrived a half a day ago. But she told herself when the time was right everything would be made clear.

Impa watched her as she could tell she was at war with her own thoughts. But she did not wait to continue their conversation.

"Speaking of Link, I been trying to get more information of his whereabouts. Do you remember anything at all about the last time you seen or heard from him?" We have been trying to track him for sometime now, anything you know could help.

"Well...I," Zelda mumbled trying to collect her thoughts. She pushed her mind as far as it would go, searching for the memories she last shared with him.

"Wait yes! The castle! How could I forget. I was waiting for him in the castle garden. Zelda said in a questioning tone.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but he never showed up. But I over heard some of the guards whispering about him preparing to face Ganon. This was a little before the war ended and Ganon took over, so everyone assumed he failed. But I believe he is still alive! Do you believe he's still out there?"

Impa nodded her head in agreement.

Zelda smiled brightly, happy to know she wasn't alone. But Impa cut her celebration short.

If he is out there, I'm sure he isn't in good condition. Its not like him to stay hidden, especially during times such as these. I want to believe he is alive and well but we must keep in mind of the possibility that he is not.

Zelda paused taking it all in, the possibility of never seeing him again was far too great for her mind to wrap around. She just had to believe he was out there somewhere waiting for her, and she would find him.

Suddenly the door burst open as a frantic Zeka rushed in.

"He's awake, Dark is finally awake!"

Zeka stood by the door hunched over panting, with his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

Zelda immediately looked over to Impa as if to ask for permission to excuse herself.

Impa stood up and headed for the door.

"I will go and report this new information about Link, I'm sure Zeka will show you the way to the infirmary."

Zelda rose to her feet and bowed in thanks.

"Wait- first we need to get you changed."

Impa added, as her eyes scanned Zelda from head to toe. Seeing how worn and torn her little white gown has become from her travels, she didn't want her roaming around the town looking like a hobo. Impa took her to one of the nearby clothing shops to buy her some new attire. The cheery owner mouth almost dropped when she saw the poor state of Zelda's ruined clothing. Trying to keep her composure she smiled brightly.

"Welcome! My name is Lasli, I am the owner. Please do come in, I have many different outfits for you to try. Come, come!"

The owner said as she hurried Zelda into the dressing room.

She tried on numerous outfits, displaying each of them to Impa and Lasli for their approval. In which none seem to fit her, they were all starting to give up on finding her a new look. Until she came out in a long sleeve quilted cream colored blouse under a bright royal blue top with gold detailing, dark brown fitted pants, and thick leather boots. The room was still and silent as they stared at her.

"What?" Zelda breathe "

"Is it that bad?" She questioned again.

"Why don't you have a look yourself dear," Lasli replied.

Zelda slowly turned around to the full body mirror beside her. She looked with caution, nervous to see what had them stunned. She breathed lightly as she examined herself. A confirming smile slowly grew across her face as she turned about in the mirror, viewing every angle. It fit her so well as if it was made only for her.

The bright blue colors brought out her beautiful eyes, and the golden trimming complimented her long silky hair. Zelda was a bit self conscious at first on how it gently hugged her body accentuating every curve. But it grew on her quickly as she admired herself girlishly.

Lesli walked up behind her while she stood at the mirror.

"I think styling your hair will complete this lovely outfit." Lesli said smiling kindly.

Zelda turned to the woman and smiled back in agreement as she took a seat in the nearby chair.

She closed her eyes in relaxation as Lesli smoothly combed her hair. Its been so long since she had someone pamper her.

It almost felt foreign, like she was never royalty, having people wait on her hand and foot. Yet she couldn't deny it was nice to experience again.

When her hair was done, she reopened her eyes to have a look.

She glowed with satisfaction at her adorable halo crown bridge braid, which accessorized the rest of her hair that flowed down her shoulders and back.

"Thank you!" Zelda almost said with a squeal as she hugged Lesli.

"You're more then welcome! Thank you, come again!"

Lesli bowed as they exited the store.

Zelda spotted Zeka waiting for her at the end of the trail that led them to the infirmary.

"I'll meet up with you later! Go and see about your friend."

Impa said with a nudge of her head towards Zeka.

"Thank you for everything." Zelda replied with gratitude.

Impa smiled with her eyes then traveled in the opposite direction.

Zelda reach Zeka who's back was turned to her. She lightly tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. He swiftly turned around to meet Zelda's smiling face.

"Hello again," she said cheerfully.

"Umm... Hi", he said stutterly caught off guard by her new attire.

"You look great!" He said awkwardly as he looked off to the side rubbing the back of his head childishly.

Thank You! Zelda replied still smiling brightly.

Zeka was a little unsure on how to react to this happy go lucky version of Zelda, but he had to admit he like her better this way.

Ok.. well are you ready?

"I'm following you."

"Right."

Zelda followed behind Zeka as they traveled through the bustling town. Her eyes wondered in awe as she took in the beautiful scenery of the village. With it's ancient Asian inspired theme surrounded by breathtaking Japanese blossoms and cascading waterfalls in the distance.

The sound of people chatting and children playing was like music to Zelda's ears. To be around by so much life, so much joy and peace, it was almost like the war never happen.

"Did you grow up here?" Zelda asked curiously.

Yes and No, my mother died when I was young and my father- he stopped for a second then continued.

"I was adopted and have lived here since. Impa raised me actually that's why I am a part of the sheikah tribe."

So that explains why he doesn't have their eyes and hair color, she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry about your mother. I never met mine, but I had a close relationship with my father until I was older and he became harder on me. But I know now he was only trying to prepare me." Zelda said softly with a hint of sadness.

Zeka glanced at her but didn't respond.

They walked for a while, still within the town as they made there way up a steep hill. Where a building sat isolated from all the others. Zeka turned to face Zelda before entering the door.

"I'm here to protect you." He said as sternly as he could, hoping to make his voice sound deeper then what it really was.

"So if that demon tries anything. I'll take care of him instantly," He added striking the ground with the bottom of his spear.

Zelda paused. Before bending down to become eye level with him. He was much younger then her, he looked about 13 years of age. But he was very mature and strong willed for his years.

"How kind of you, but I'm more than positive he won't harm me."

She notice the disappointed look in his eyes after her words. She fought the urge to giggle from how adorable he looked, resembling a sad puppy.

"I must admit, I feel very safe with you around, she added with a wink."

He smiled in content as he turned to open the door.

Zelda walked to a room buzzing and beeping with all kind of scientific research equipment. She couldn't help but feel excited for science was always her first love. She scanned the room in search for Dark, when she notice a door at the back of the room. She lightly knocked before entering, only to find a empty bed and a letter on the night stand. She sighed deeply, before sitting on the bed as she picked up the note to read it.

Hey Darky, I had to make a run to get more supplies from my tech lab. So I'll be back tomorrow! The medicine I gave you should work pretty fast, but take it easy before you go wreaking havoc on anyone, hehe. Hopefully you will still be there when I get back, so I can run more test. See ya soon!

Purah -

Zelda nearly burst out laughing from the name "Darky".

"Oh Purah, you haven't changed a bit." She thought as she stood up and placed the letter back on the night stand.

"I guess he wouldn't be Dark if he stayed put. He's been trying to get away since we met, she said with a giggle.

"I hope you come back."

Zelda gazed out the bedroom window that faced the entrance of the village, trying not to feel down that dark left. She straighten her back in self encouragement, before heading out the door.

She made her way back outside to meet Zeka who was leaned against the porch, looking out onto the town. He turned his head to her when he heard her coming down the wooden steps.

"Did he behave?" He asked plainly

"He wasn't there."

What!, but he was just --

"It's fine, I'm sure he just needed some time alone."

Zeka stared at her for a moment trying to read her face, to see if she was really ok with it.

But then a loud grumbling sound caught his attention. Zelda jumped and clamped down on her stomach, the sound repeated again as she groaned in embarrassment.

Zeka laughed boyishly, causing Zelda to frown.

"I'm sorry, it just came out of nowhere."

He said wiping a tear of amusement from his eye.

"Please follow me, I will show you my towns best cuisine. I'm certain it will leave your tummy full and taste buds satisfied." He said boasting.

Zelda didn't hesitate to follow as they made there way back down the hill. She stopped to have one last stare at the infirmary.

Her gaze was interrupted as Zeka called out to her to keep up. She jogged to him slowing her pace once she reached him. They walked together, making their way back into the lively village.

Hyrule Castle

Ganon sat impatiently on his thrown, resting his cheek against his fisted hand. While his other hand laid against the arm of the chair, tapping his fingers in a rippling motion. He didn't budge when he heard racing footsteps echoing in the hall that led to the thrown room.

Bardon burst through the large oak doors. Hurriedly kneeling down not forgetting to show his respect, before facing him to spill the truth of his failed attempt to capture the princess.

"Sire!" he spoke, trying to control the fear in his voice.

"I have bad news, you see... we ran into some trouble with that... that monster! Now unfortunately Grimace and Rux are dead and Zelda escaped with him."

Ganon raised his brow at the word "monster", before turning his features into an intimidating scowl.

"The boy is not my concern, I will dispose of him in due time." Ganon replied in a nonchalant tone. Then leaning forward towards Bardon he added through clench teeth.

"But what I would like to know is why isn't my princess back yet!"

Bardon cringed to the sound of Ganon's large hands tightly gripping the ends of the chair arms, making a cracking sound.

He gulped slowly averting his gaze from Ganon. Internally raising a questionable brow at his choice of the word "my". Murmuring it under his breath carefully to ensure it didn't reach Ganon ears.

Ganon peered at him, giving him a terrifying death glare of his flame lit red- yellow eyes, since he failed to answer his question.

"You should've just died with them, there was no point in you coming back here just to tell me you failed. You must've forgotten what I told you before you left?"

That last sentence seemed to replay in Bardon's ears over and over, as he felt a cold sweat break out onto the surface of his brow. He began to involuntarily tremble in place. While forcing his explanation out, only for it to stumble out of his mouth in a jumbled mess.

"Silence!" Ganon shouted. "I'm tired of hearing your excuses, it seems I can't count on you to do what must be done myself!" But Bardon fearing for his life, insisted that he would not fail him again. He was also quick to remind Ganon that he still had one more day left to bring the princess back. For he knew once he had no use for him, Ganon would surely kill him without hesitation. Ganon leaned back into his chair with a grunt.

"Let this be some motivation for you," he said grinning evilly.

With a snap of his fingers, an instant electrifying shock wave of pain ripped through Bardon's entire body. He couldn't think, breathe, or move, as it felt like every bone and nerve in is body was being slowly and unbearably crushed, with his flesh being torn apart.

Ganon watched in pleasure as blood began to stream from Bardon's eyes, nose, and mouth. His painful cries were muffled by the gurgling sound of blood trapped in his throat.

Ganon's entertaining look turned to a frown as he sighed, knowing his fun had to come to an end. He wouldn't last another second, so with a raise of his hand he stopped the torment. Bardon collapsed to the ground gasping for air, as blood dripped from his face onto the beautiful cream color marble floor.

Ganon groaned in disgust.

"Pull yourself together! You act like I killed you" he added with a chuckle.

"That was just a taste of your fate if you fail me again. However I am so confident you won't fail me, so I will have Zelda back here tonight!" He commanded coldly.

Bardon dragged himself to his feet like a zombie, agony and terror plainly written on his face.

"As you wish your highness," he replied weakly almost in a whisper, struggling to regain his strength. Ganon frowned and raised his hand in warning. Bardon jumped on that and quickly bowed with a pleading shout, repeating his response causing Gannon to grinned in approval.

"You are dismissed," he said shooing him away like an unwanted dog.

Bardon wasted no time to get out of Ganon site, his blood boiled with rage, for he absolutely and unforgivably hated... Zelda. This was her fault, if she never escaped and caused him all this trouble Ganon would have seen him as his most loyal steed. But now his chances were ruined. He wanted nothing more then to please his master, and was determined to do that, no matter what it took.

A new fire was lit in his eyes, the new strength and power Ganon bestowed on him during his punishment grew with hatred. A sinful grin formed across Bardon's mouth, as he darted into the night to finally complete his mission without fail.


	9. Chapter 9

Kakariko Villiage

Zelda tossed and turned in the bed unable to sleep from her mind constantly going.

Earlier, you couldn't pay her to stay awake after all the delicious food she had eaten, but now she couldn't seem to rest. So she decided to get some fresh air and go for a stroll in the middle of the night as the villagers slept soundly. She changed into her new blue outfit not wanting to be caught in her night gown, leaving her room as she entered the peaceful night of the town. The soft whips of wind from the night breeze and gentle sounds of the nearby waterfall help calm her anxious mind.

She found herself at the top of a small grassy hill that towered over the villiage . She sighed deeply taking in a short breath, thinking on how much work needed to be done to take back her kingdom.

She gazed up at the large full moon in front of her that glowed beautifully. It reminded her of many nights staring up at the moon in a cold dark room of the castle praying to goddess hylia that her power would awaken so she could finally rid of Ganon, take back what's rightfully hers and avenge her people.

But it also reminded her of the nights she cried herself to sleep when she thought of Link. It drove her almost insane not having the reassurance of knowing if he was still alive and was he ever coming back. She placed a tender hand over her heart as she closed her eyes to stop the tears trying to form.

She couldn't lie to herself, since the day Link snuck into the castle garden when they were kids she just knew they were destined to meet.

Even though he wasn't much of a talker she got to know him on a deeper level then anyone else, that she always felt was an honor. He had the biggest heart and was the most loyal person she ever met, always putting others before himself.

Not to mention his strength and skills in fighting. But what she loved the most was his goofy side, he always knew how to make her laugh when she had a rough day, and when he smiled, to her it shined brighter than the sun.

She always felt she could be her true self around him, and didn't have to wear her royal mask of proper manners and perfect etiquette.

She could be vulnerable, real, imperfect, she could be Zelda.

But considering Link being her appointed knight she also knew they would never be excepted more than companions, because of her royal status. Yet that never stopped her heart from choosing him.

She missed him so much and knew without hesitation she wouldn't stop until she found him. But on the other hand she had Dark, who's been there for her since escaping the castle.

Without him she would be dead by now for sure. Even though he lacked charm and wasn't the friendliest person, she found him so fascinating that she couldn't keep her eyes off him when he was around. It was like his dark aura over-shadowed her light, drawing her to him like the most powerful magnetic force.

However he really knew how to push her buttons, if only he was a gentleman like Link he could steal all the young maiden's hearts with one look. Of course him and Link looked very similar, with Link being undeniably handsome.

But Dark is a little more enticing, with his bad boy demeanor and irresistible physique.

One would be perfect to bring home to your parents, while the other would be the one they would forbid you from seeing. So you would sneak out your window at night to go on a date with him.

Zelda face-palmed as the thought of how ridiculous things could be if Dark and Link were there together fighting over her.

The last thing she needed was a love triangle. Besides she doubted Dark had the heart to love, even though he showed her compassion, she felt it was only out of pity.

There was no way he cared for her like that, he was only helping her because she was too weak to help herself.

Being around him made her want to be stronger and more independent. Not just to prove to him that she could, but so that he would see her as a woman and not a little princess as he so eloquently like to put it.

It felt wrong to drag him into her personal problems specifically those of the kingdom. He never asked to help her with it, so why did she keep coming up with excuses to keep him around.

She knew he was dangerously unstable after the horrid transformation of his true form, but he was also incomparably powerful.

A part of her hoped he would consider helping her take on Ganon if things got bad enough. Although she wanted more then anything to be able to protect herself and her kingdom without the aid of someone else, she was tired of being the damsel in distress. For once she wanted to be the one protecting and saving someone.

"What are you doing up so late?"

Her thoughts were interrupted from a deep husky voice behind her.

Zelda nearly jumped out her skin as she quickly turned around to find Dark walking towards her up the hill.

She sighed in relief.

"Oh Dark you startled me," she replied as he approach her.

He stood next to her folding his arms loosely as he slightly squinted his red eyes, looking up at the starry night sky.

"So what's bothering you Zee?," he questioned calmly.

Zelda paused as she collected her thoughts, being a little surprised that he asked so straight forwardly. But then her mind clicked.

"Hey, where were you earlier?

Zeka and I came to check on you after you woke up but you were gone?"

Dark glanced at her with an irritated look aware of her obvious attempt to dodge his question.

He sighed then answered dryly

"I needed some time alone."

"But you were really injured, you shouldn't just leave like that, what if something happen to you."

"Didn't know you cared so much?" He said sarcastically.

"Me either" Zelda replied with a warm smile, but was inwardly freaking out on her bold statement.

"What the heck possessed me to say that!" She thought scolding herself.

Dark quickly looked in the other direction, it started to become a big annoyance how her smile made his heart beat faster.

Thankfully for him Zelda didn't notice how he tensed up and avoided eye contact.

He looked down and notice she wasn't wearing her usual clothing. She looked over catching him staring at her.

"What are you wearing"?

"What do you mean? Is something wrong with it?"

"Well…"

"What?"

"You look really"—

Man your gorgeous, he thought.

"Never mind!"

Zelda crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, since he left her wondering.

He cleared his throat then asked with a stern look.

"So are you going to tell me why your up here in the middle of the night?"

Zelda felt a surge of aggravation tried to rise up in her from his constant prying. But she wasn't in the mood to argue.

She shuffled her feet and lowered her eyes to the ground then gave him an answer.

"I just couldn't sleep."

"What are you doing up?"

Zelda asked trying to take the attention off her without sounding combative.

He shrugged as he sat down on the grassy hill resting his arm on his right knee.

"The night time for me is like the daytime for you princess."

He answered as he gazed up at the moon, his crimson eyes calm, yet full of mystery.

Zelda raised a brow in curiosity to his answer.

"What do you mean by that?"

She asked as she sat down next to him pulling her knees to her chest. Her big blue eyes stared at him in wonder as she waited for his response.

He tilted his head back and let out a short sigh, realizing he opened up the door for detective Zelda to try and find out more information about him.

He smirked then said creepily as he moved his hand towards her like a monster to bite her.

"Because I'm a blood thirsty vampire."

Zelda smacked her lips and turned her head away upward.

"That's not funny" she shot out plainly.

He felt almost stricken from her bland and cold response.

But he quickly brushed it off with an awkward chuckle before giving her a half answer.

"It should be obvious why, I'm from the dark forest remember?"

Zelda turned her gaze to the village below as she thought deeply.

"When you say from… do you mean you were born there?"

Immediately Dark felt his body tense up on its own, and all the blood in his veins seemed to rush to his head. That caused him to grip his hands on his head in a wince of discomfort.

"Dang it, not again."

Dark thought as he shut his eyes tight to clear his mind. He steadied his breath as his body slowly relaxed to normal.

"Hey are you ok?" Zelda asked while putting her hand on his shoulder in concern.

He slowly got up on his feet and walked closer to the hill's edge, as he look up to the sky leaving Zelda behind on the ground as she watched him.

"I told you once before I don't recall my past, so stop pestering me about it."

He said with his back to her. Normally she would be offended by his harsh words. But she didn't have to see his face to know it bothered him deeply that he couldn't remember, no matter how he tried to pretend he didn't care.

Seeing that small ounce of vulnerability from Dark made her feel sympathy for him.

Realizing they shared similar challenges like her unable to awaken her power and him unable to unlock his memories, she thought maybe he's not so different after all.

Underneath his icy hard shell he was just a teenage boy, trying to find where he belonged and was often misunderstood.

Zelda quietly got up and walked over to him without a word, and hugged him gently from behind. She wrapped her small arms around his waist and rested her cheek against his back.

Dark's body flinched and tensed up for a brief moment. He wasn't sure how to react, but he soon relaxed from her warm embrace. The steady beat of her racing heart thumped against his back, it seemed to beat in sync with his.

For the first time in years he notice his heart beating again. It was made clear to him at that very moment, he knew then he felt something more for her.

He just never allowed himself to realize it. He was falling slowly but irrevocably for the princess, no matter how he tried to block out the feeling in the pit of his black heart. He knew it was best for her, if he didn't get too involved.

Besides he could never be good enough for someone like her, after all he was a monster. It was only a matter of time before his mind was completely taken over by the dark side.

He didn't want her around when that happen, if it meant abandoning her then he would do it to protect her.

However he wanted to say goodbye, he thought it would just be easier to disappear in the night, but he had to see her one last time. He turned around to face her, causing her to loose her hold around his waist. She looked up at him locking their gaze on each other.

He found himself lost in her ocean blue eyes, if he stared any longer he would sink to the bottom and drown. The night breeze blew past them causing a small strand of her golden hair to stick to the side of her mouth. He carefully brushed it from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Thank you Zee", dark whispered in his deep velvety voice.

Zelda slightly furrowed her brow questioning his tone in his thanks, for it sounded more like a farewell.

Her eyes soften, pleading to him not to leave. He let out a deep sigh as he felt consumed by her, she weakened him every second he was with her.

He wanted to give her everything she desired, fulfill every void in her life. Anything she asked of him he was willing to do it without question.

Even though he knew he couldn't promise her he would be there forever. It would be complete selfishness if he stayed with her, aware of the danger he would put her in every minute they were together.

The ultimate decision would be to turn his back for good, so that she could live her life stable and normal. He wanted nothing more but to see her smile, even if it was from a far. It would be more than enough to satisfy him entirely.

Zelda looked into his eyes, mesmerized from his crimson irides that glowed with alluring deadly beauty. She couldn't help herself as she gravitated to him, her mind clouded with inclination, lifting herself onto her tip toes. She rested the palm of her hand against his firm broad chest, and the other on the nape of his neck.

Her finger tips softly caressing his hair. Gently she pressed her soft plump rose lips against his in a testing kiss, as her cheeks blushed a hot red. His lips slightly unpolished but surprisingly full.

Dark eyes widen, astonished by her bold yet unexpected action. However that was all it took to crack the walls of his solid cold heart.

As she began to pull her lips away he swiftly enveloped her small form into his. Tenderly embracing her before hungrily capturing her lips in a deep passionate kiss.

Zelda wholeheartedly welcomed his kiss, as their lips intertwine perfectly, fitting into each other. Her body grew light as a feather as she melted into his arms, every worry and fear seemed to vanish.

Their hearts beated rapidly against their chests as if in a violent battle to reach one another.

At that moment there was no Ganon, no kingdom, no one else but him and her. Dark held her close leaving no space between them.

Finally he released her lips, relaxing his forehead against hers as they panted slowly allowing in air to breathe. There was no need for exchange of words because their kiss explained it all.

Zelda knew then she was wrong to think he was incapable of love. Yet she never imagined she would feel the same, especially with him and so suddenly. It was almost like they known each other for years and was reunited with a kiss that sealed their hearts forever.

Still this was no fairy tail romance, Zelda knew all too well that Dark was dangerous and unstable. There just had to be a way to cure him from his evil out breaks, she refused to believe that was truly him.

Dark felt as if he was being ripped apart on the inside. What was he suppose to do now, he couldn't just simply walk away as if nothing ever happen nor did he want to.

But he was convinced that it was the only way to ensure he couldn't hurt her. He had to protect her at all cost, even if that meant breaking her heart.

"Zee?" Dark breathed out slowly.

"Humm," was all Zelda could mummer as she remained speechless and weaken from their intense yet delicate moment.

"Listen, I need you to hear me carefully."

The sternness in his voice cause her to look up at him cautiously. He slightly gulped before continuing.

"I can't…I can't be with you. I know its wrong to say that after kissing you. But the truth of the matter is I'm dangerous Zee. If in the wrong moment I could hurt you or worse, and I couldn't live with myself. I wasn't going to tell you at first but tonight I was planning to leave and never return. It just so happen I saw you wondering around by yourself and now -- I'm sorry, but things could never work out between us. You deserve better then me, your not safe with me, I can't –"

"Stop it... just stop."

Zelda interrupted softly with hurt and disappointment written all over her face.

"I know what you are Dark, and your not what you think. I can help you if you just let me. I'm fully aware of what your capable of but, I know without a doubt you won't hurt me. You have to believe that, don't you?"

Zelda stared at him, with pleading glossy blue eyes holding back her tears. He couldn't even look at her, being covered in guilt he hated to see the hurt look in her eyes. But he couldn't falter now, he had to make her understand he was doing what's best for her.

"How can you say your protecting me by leaving me? Ganon is after me, how do you expect me –"

Dark's face turned into a evil scowl from the name of Ganon, causing Zelda to pause her sentence.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore." Dark said coldly with a hint of anger.

"What are you saying, you plan on facing him on your own? Dark that's suicide! No... I can't let you do that, we can face him together once my powers awaken, he would be no match for us."

Zelda said trying her best to persuade him.

"No, you just focus on your plans to rebuild the kingdom. I've already spoken with Impa, she will ensure things go accordingly. I will give you the life you deserve Zelda, you been through so much. I just want you to be happy and free."

"Why are you calling me by my name… she asked her voice cracking through sobs"

"Have you not heard a word I said!"

He replied slightly raising his voice.

"Why are you trying to make yourself disappear! You said you want to give me what I deserve and for me to be happy, well that's a lie! I don't want the kingdom without you!"

She shouted causing her small rose lips to quiver.

Dark heart froze from her last statement, he struggled to catch his breath for he had stopped breathing completely.

"Zelda… I mean Zee please you must understand, I'm not trying to hurt you, this is the only way I can protect you. If there was any other way I would gladly take it but unfortunately for me its too late."

He stated sternly.

Zelda looked at him with confusion, her eyes burning into him like a powerful blue flame, demanding for an answer, so he continued.

"When I was taken to the lab for my injury, Purah the strange ditzy scientist insisted on running some test on me.

To her terrifying discovery the transformation I had prior was just the beginning. It was rapidly taking over my body eating away at me like a cancerous disease.

She came to the conclusion that its only a matter of time before I am that way completely, forever a demon, a killer, a monster. I didn't want to tell you that, but I refuse to give you false hope. I rather you know the truth then to spend your life wondering why.

Her blue eyes seemed to grow dim as she stared off into the distance. Wishing her ears were deaf so she wouldn't have to hear the truth.

"So that's it… your just going to leave… forever?"

He lowered his eyes to the ground in silence tightly clenching his jaw.

"Answer me!"

She yelled unable to stop the flow of warm tears streaming down her cheeks. She felt her heart breaking all over again, she couldn't understand why every person she cared for abandon her. Right when she thought she was beginning to heal, the wounds of her heart were mercilessly torn open.

"Goodbye Princess."

He walked passed her without even looking at her as she stood there completely shocked, frozen in place. She slowly looked over to him, and gently grabbed hold of his hand, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"Please, there has to be another way?"

She begged, Her small warm hand trembled in his lifeless loose hold.

"I love you Dark, I will always love you."

She breathed, her timid voice cracking between sobs. It seemed everything grew quiet and still.

His hand flinched in hers from her words, fighting the strong desire to pull her into his arms. Instead he turned his head away not allowing her to see his red eyes, that were cold and empty.

"Let me go princess, if you love me then let me go."

Dark said in his deep husky voice tainted with pain and agony.

At that moment Zelda lowered her head and released his hand. More tears raced down her face, her cries were silent as she watched him walk away disappearing into the night, forever.

Moments later Zelda felt a warm embrace as she looked up with tear filled eyes, making her vision blurry.

"Come now princess."

Impa gently wrapped Zelda in a soft hand woven quilt and carefully guided her down the hill and back to her room. No words were spoken for she knew Zelda would need some space.

Especially from, her since she had a part in dark leaving. It pained Impa to see her broken but she knew in time her heart would heal.

Besides she needed to train hard if she wanted to awaken her powers soon. So as harsh as it sounded, having Dark gone would be one less distraction.

Impa was determined to keep her focus on the big picture of restoring the kingdom, versus one small part of the painting overshadowing the rest.

She safely returned Zelda to her room, leaving a candle lit on her night stand.

"Goodnight princess."

Impa whispered as she slowly shut the door. Zelda plopped down onto her bed as she stared at the wall. Her mind went blank and her body numb, as she wrapped herself deeper into the blanket, sobbing softly.

About an hour past as she sat there sulking. Her small candle gradually began to fade out leaving her in the dark. Followed by the creeking sound of the door opening slowly.

"Impa?"

Zelda called out as she stood up from the bed to face the door, but she got no answer. For a second she felt hope and excitement of who it could be.

"Dark...Is that you?"

Still no response, she began to get a unnerving feeling as she sat there waiting for an answer.

"Who's th—"

Before her lips could part to speak a rough hand quickly covered her mouth, ensuring she couldn't alert the others.

Her eyes widen in terror as she saw bright green eyes that were blood shot red glaring back at her in the dark.

"It's so nice to see you again princess."

A/N

I just want to say a BIG thank you to all the readers. I really appericate all your votes and comments it really is encouraging! I hope you enjoy the chapters and I look foward to seeing you all in the next one soon! Thanks again! And always Stay Tune! :)


	10. Chapter 9 (10-19 20:54:24)

This chapter contains Dark's thoughts and emotions before and after chapter 8. I had to cut this chapter short since it ended up being way too long. So I decided to make a part 2 which will be posted shortly.

I did my best to make it flow without confusion. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Dark's P.O.V

The kiss of her lips, the touch of her soft skin, the sound of her voice. Every bit of her being was sucking me in. Drawing me closer, breaking me down. The world's most powerful villain couldn't stand up against her.

She had me right where she wanted me. I thought I wouldn't be able to escape nor did I want to, but I needed her to release me.

She breathed life into a side of me that was dead, buried, to never resurface again, but she resurrected me. The ice around my frozen heart melted from the heat of her crystal blue eyes.

Which pierced right through me seeing past my flaws, my scars and dark facade. I had no name, yet she gave me one. I had no home and she welcomed me with open arms. I hated, still she loved. I was evil, yet she's good.

She's the opposite of everything I am. To me she is absolutely and undeniably perfect. That's why I couldn't taint her any further. I had to come to my senses before I destroyed her completely. Half of me wanted to stay to see if she could cure me, heal me, and wipe away all the evil I've done and become.

To have a chance to be with her like she wanted... like I wanted. But the other side of me knew it wasn't possible, as I could feel it slowly consume me, eating me alive.

I was at war within myself, fighting to not let it take over. But the same thing that was making me strong enough to fight was also weakening me, causing me to be more vulnerable.

"I love you Dark, I will always love you."

Those words resonated deep inside me. I felt my entire core go numb, my lungs leaving me breathless, my heart beating vigorously against my chest. She made me feel alive again, but as her hand let go of me, I felt the door of my heart shut behind me. Every step I took away from her the colder I became.

Her pure light that illuminated my dark soul gradually dissipated the further I went. I had to get stronger and allow all the love, hate, warmth, cold, life and death she gave me fuel my rage. Just the thought of his name made my blood boil, and my eyes burn with an inextinguishable flame.

I needed to turn myself over to my true but deadly form, so I could save her and defeat him. Even to the point of ending my own life, If it came down to that I would sacrifice it all. But I had to be smart and not let my anger leave me unprepared. So before leaving the village I restocked on supplies at the near by weapon shop.

I quietly broke in as the owners slept soundly upstairs. Grabbing more arrows and another bow before turning to the door. I caught myself looking back as I reached into my pocket and left the money for the items on the counter. I smirked to myself before darting out the door.

"She has changed me more than I thought."

Finally I made my way out the village, and headed towards a small apple tree to pick up one last thing.

"Hey there girl, did you miss me?"

I spoke in a whisper trying to remain un-notice just in case I had followers.

I gently gave her a soothing pat. I always had a soft spot for horses, at least that's one part of me that I do remember if not anything else.

I was in luck when I found her earlier that day, when I snuck out of the infirmary shortly after Purah left.

She was quietly grazing in a open field all to her self when she caught my eye. I approached her with caution aware she was wild and untamed.

She stood tall, strong and powerful but her large round onyx eyes were gentle and still as the night. Her shiny raven mane flowed with grace as she gallop towards me. I held out my hand with a bright red apple in my palm. Her eyes met mine as she examined me to see if I was a friend or foe.

Within seconds she carefully but quickly ate the apple from my hand. I reached up with a smirk and rubbed her head.

"What shall we call you?... I like the name Dawn, what do you think?"

She immediately pranced as in agreement before allowing me to mount her, then took off up a trail. Her powerful hooves dug into the ground below, leaving a trail of dust as she picked up speed.

I closed my eyes, enjoying the strong rush of wind that whipped through my silver hair. I never felt so alive, it was such a foreign feeling. However my short moment of peace came to a hault when I reopen my eyes.

In the distance from the tall mountain I now stood on was Hyrule castle. The once immaculate palace now covered by a dark evil aura that was made visible to the naked eye. A black misty cloud encircling the castle like a fierce dragon before spitting fire. I clenched my teeth in anger as I glared at the place that held Zelda a prisoner for many years. I turned to Dawn who stood next to me.

"Will you accompany me to the end my friend?"

She neighed in response.

I looked up to the evening sky as the colors of orange and yellow clashed together, mixing across the horizon behind the golden setting sun.

I inhaled slowly as I debated with myself if I should return to Kakariko village, or disappear before Zelda noticed I was gone from the infirmary.

I could picture it now, those big beautiful blue eyes staring into me.

Lecturing me about running off while I'm injured, but I wouldn't hear a word she said from being hypnotized by her kissable rose lips.

I became frustrated with these new feelings that haunted me, but I couldn't change the fact that I yearned to see her again. It was easier when I felt nothing and cared for no one, but ever since I laid eyes on her it's been hard to stay away.

"So that's it... your just going to leave... forever?"

Her words weighed heavy, yet it was a burden I was willing to carry. She had given me more than I deserved, but mistakenly fallen for the wrong person.

I didn't know a thing about love, despite the fact that every fiber of my being declared I loved her. The only way I knew how to show it was to fight and destroy any and everything that would bring her harm.

That's what I continued to tell myself every time I wanted to turn back to the village. I was determined to keep my promise, so I quickly prepared myself for a new journey solo.

I packed my supplies on Dawn and placed her new saddle on her back, which I found at a abandoned stable. I untied her from the tree before mounting her to take off towards the trail that led back to Hyrule castle. I took one last stare at the village before riding away, leaving Zelda behind in Impa's care until she was ready to face Ganon again.

Until then I would make the path easier for her and demolish all obstacles that could get in her way. I would be sure to take my time with Ganon, and make his death slow and painful. That thought excited my thirst for blood as it crept inside me like a serpent, causing a devilish smirk to form across my lips.

But I couldn't let him die without Zelda having her revenge. Besides once her sacred power awaken she would be the one to finish him off.

As Dawn powerful legs galloped towards the trail, she suddenly began to act strange going back and forth off course.

"Hey, what is it girl?"

I asked cautiously but remained calm looking around just in case she saw someone I didn't. For the first time in my existence I felt fear from the sound that reached my ears. A gut wrenching scream of a woman coming from the village behind me.

The voice was so familiar I didn't have to guess who it was. Before I could even act on guiding Dawn to run in that direction, she had already took off towards the sound. It was like she felt my concern and read my mind.

Within minutes I made it back to the village. My eyes went wide as they were met by flames. The screams of the villagers running about, children crying for their mothers, men frantically trying to put out there homes, cattle and horses running wild in panic. The beautiful peaceful town was now on fire.

It was like a horror seen from a nightmare. Being not one to panic easily, I jumped off Dawn and sprung into action. My main goal was to find Zelda and insure her safety, after that I would find out the cause of this.

"I'll call for you when I'm ready, go find a safe place until then."

I spoke to Dawn making eye contact to be sure she would obey. Without hesitation she rode away from danger.

I made my way through the crowd of peoplescurrying away from the burning flames. The look of despair, fear, and panic plastered on their faces. They were guided to safety by a few sheikah warriors that were most likely ordered by Impa to assist them.

My eyes remained focus as they locked onto the house were Zelda was staying. I found it strange that it was the only place not on fire. I knew then this was not a random accident, but was done by someone that was targeting the princess.

Not wasting time, I made my way to the door busting in. Placing my hand on my sword ready to strike anything that dared to come at me. I walked in with caution, darting my eyes to and fro making quiet steps into the silent dark house.

It seemed to be vacant but I wasn't going to take any chances. So I made sure to search it thoroughly before looking else where. A room with the door half way open caught my attention. The light illuminating from the full moon through a single window made it stand out. I entered the room swiftly only to find it empty.

As I stepped in further the crunch and cracking sound beneath my boots caused me to look down. I notice shards of broken glass scattered across the wooden floor. Turning my attention to the window that was shattered.

"Someone must of used it to escape."

It hit me then, Zelda was in this room when someone took her. I instantly felt my anger build up in me rapidly.

"This is all my fault! I was so focused on getting away from her to protect her. Only to blind myself from the possibility of Ganon getting to her before I could reach him."

I hurried back outside to inspect the possible escape routes that could be taken from the window. My hunting senses kicked in, making it simple to track its foot prints. I quickly followed the trail left behind, automatically able to tell they were the prints of a bokoblin.

Not only were the tracks a dead giveaway but the smell of the beast was enough to make a person with a weak stomach vomit. The stench invaded my nostrils more the closer I got.

My temper intensified as I thought back on the goblin I let slip away the first time they tried to capture her. I knew I should've made sure to finish him off then.

But it was too late for regrets, this time I would guarantee the disposal of him without a trace. I finally came to the end of his tracks that led me to a small wooden area not too far from the village.

It was the place rumored by the villagers to have a mystic fairy fountain. Of course no one has actually seen it before, but many believed it existed and had healing powers in its waters.

As I inched closer my footsteps grew lighter in certainty not to draw attention to my presence. A low pitch grunt and whispers of a voice caused my ears to twitch.

I peered around a tree remaining hidden in the shadows as my red eyes laid on my target. My heart boomed in my chest when they fell on Zelda, that laid on the grassy ground, lifeless with rope tightly tied to her ankles and wrist.

I took in a deep breath to calm my nerves, realizing she was only knocked unconscious. But that was enough to strike up a flame in my scarlet eyes, ready to kill without mercy.

I scanned the area in search for the unfortunate soul who apparently had a death wish, since they insisted on screwing with the wrong person.

It soon became obvious that someone else had beat me to rescuing the princess. Zeka appeared from the other side creeping behind the monster, who was distracted with preparing his horses to escape.

To my surprise he opted out to strike the beast while he was unaware. Instead he struck his spear to the ground, startling the bokoblin causinghim to spin around to face him. The boy had a mischievous look in his eyes as he glared at the goblin not saying a word.

Dark's P.O.V end


	11. Chapter 9 Pt2

**This chapter picks back up were Pt.1 left off. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for reading!**

Zeka struck his spear to the ground, startling the bokoblin. Which caused him to spin around to face him. The boy had a mischievous look in his eyes as he glared at him not saying a word.

"Oh, your just a kid! The goblin said, collecting himself after almost given a heart attack.

"I don't have time to play with children, now scram before you get hurt."

The goblin spoke up, but Zeka ignored him as he positioned himself into a fighting stance. The monster chuckled at his response. He found it amusing that he wanted to take him on.

"That's real cute kid, but I'm warning you! Why don't you run along home to your mother."

Unexpectedly footsteps were heard behind Zeka as the woman named Impa walked up from the shadows of the trees. Her arms folded to her chest a she stood at his side blocking the way out.

The goblin clenched his sharp teeth in irritation.

"I don't have time for this!" he spat out with fury.

"My patience is running dry, out of my way or I will kill her right here."

He quickly made his way over to Zelda pulling her head off the ground by her hair, placing his sharp knife like claws to her throat. She groaned from how he roughly handled her. But remained immobile as if she had been heavily sedated.

Dark couldn't wait to get his hands on the goblin to cause unimaginable pain followed by death. He felt the corner of his mouth twitch up, as he bit his lip in vexation. He wanted so badly to hear the sound of the beast blood splatter out onto the ground, it would be like music to his ears.

But he held himself back waiting for the perfect time to strike. Besides in the event he transformed he would rather not have an audience in case he couldn't control himself. So he made the choice to remain hidden a little while longer. Dark watched as Impa effortlessly made her way over to the monster landing a powerful kick to his midsection before he could blink.

Sending him flying back against a tree, snapping it in half vertically. She then carefully bended down, picking up Zelda in her arms. But before she could escape with the princess the unthinkable happen. The goblin scampered to his feet and held out his hand as a purplish bolt of lightning emerged from his palm.

Impa dived out the way barely dodging it. But was partially struck by the attack causing her to cry out in pain as she was roughly thrown to the ground. Yet she acted quickly before being hit, tossing Zelda away from her to insure she wouldn't get injured.

Impa! Zeka yelled.

He ran to her aid assisting her on her feet.

"Thanks, I'm fine." Impa replied with a hidden glisten of rage in her crimson eyes.

"Zeka get Zelda out of here, I'll take care of him myself."

She ordered wiping the blood from her bottom lip. Unsheathing her massive blade from her back, readying herself to attack.

"Ha! you're no match for me woman. I am the strongest and most loyal vessel of my lord Ganon. Who was gracious enough to bestow some of his miraculous power upon me, in that I have given myself a new name. I am no longer the weak and useless servant name Bardon, but have been reborn as Burdock, and I shall not lose."

"That was the stupidest speech I've ever heard." Zeka blurted out in laughter.

Burdock balled his fist in rage!

"You dare mock me boy!"

"I said get out of here Zeka!" Impa shouted.

"Aww come on he is weak, let me take him on please!" Zeka wined.

Impa shot him a stern glare that caused him to quickly collect the princess and make his way to the exit. But he wouldn't get away so easily, as another bolt of lightning struck the trees in front of him causing them to catch on fire. Leaving no way out as it grew into a wall of flames.

Zeka quickly carried Zelda to a safe area away from the fire. Then laid her down gently before making his way over to Impa.

"Looks like you're stuck with me!" Zeka said with a cheesy smile.

Impa rolled her eyes before darting towards Burdock. He blocked the first blow with his arm, oddly the blade did not penetrate his skin. His body began to freakishly change form into a more scaly like creature armoring himself with protection.

But that didn't stop Impa from striking again swiftly swinging her sword into action, slicing at an unbelievable fast rate. No normal person would be able to keep up, for her skills were great, but was it enough?

It seemed with every attack Burdock grew stronger than before. His body enlarged in size as he continued to transform into a terrifying monster.

The ground beneath them shook as everything around him burned into nothing. The intense heat his body produce evaporated all the trees and green grass that surrounded him, filling the atmosphere with ash and soot like a volcano erupted.

Impa leaped up into the air as she let out a loud battle cry to land her final blow against him. But she was taken by surprise when Burdock caught her huge blade between his teeth like a dog catching a bone.

In an instant he crushed her blade with his powerful jaws, shattering it to pieces.

She flipped away and landed crouch down on her feet, leaving her weapon in his mouth as he devoured it. In a split second Impa was sent soaring backwards by a suprise attack from the beast's tail. She descended brutally to the ground, landing across from where Zeka stood with the princess.

Impa are you alright! He yelled with worry.

Calm down I'll be fine, I just got sucker punched that's all. She replied with a fake smile.

"Your lying! Your bleeding I can see it from here!"

He pointed out at the large gash in her leg. She gripped her side wincing in pain, realizing her ribs were broken.

Don't worry about me, just stay focus on keeping an eye on the princess."

Impa said as she struggled to pull herself onto her feet. Her breaths came out short and quick.

She could hear herself wheezing, a sign one of her lungs could possibly be punctured from her broken bones. But she wouldn't let that stop her, as she turned to face the monster again.

"How can you say not to worry! I'm sorry but that's ridiculous. I refuse to stand by and watch you die!"

"Die? You think that little of me?" Impa said with a hint of amusement.

"I didn't mean it like that, but seriously you don't even have your weapon anymore."

Impa turned to him with a look of defiance in her eyes.

"I am the weapon."

Suddenly a petrifying roar painfully pierced their ears, followed by an overwhelming ball of fire that came flying, headed right for Zeka and Zelda. With Impa injuries there was no way she would be able to reach them in time.

Zeka watch helplessly as everything moved in slow motion, his feet glued to the ground in fear. However Impa managed to sprint over to them in time to block the blast. She used the last of her strength to shove them out the way. She fell to the ground landing right in the fire ball's path.

He stared at Impa as she looked at him, her red eyes softened and a warm smile formed across her face as if saying a final farewell. She knew she would not survive a direct hit from the attack.

The heat from the flames were hotter than anything she ever felt. The temperature was extremely unbearable, and it haven't even reached her yet.

As the inferno drew closer the metal on her sheikah armor started to break off and melt. It was pointless to try and dodge it now. There was no escaping the scorching blaze.

She knew on contact she would be obliterated. A pained cry escape from Zeka lips as he reached out to her in terror of her last moments.

Memories of Impa caring for him as a young child filled his mind. She was like a mother to him, being the only family he ever had. He shut his eyes tight, not wanting to see her go up in flames. But little did he know that moment would never come.

Faster than the speed of sound Dark sprung out from the shadows of the woods, grabbing her out the way inches before the fire reached her. He safely sat her down against a stone. Inspecting her wounds to see if any would be fatal. Thankfully she would survive, if she was anyone else they would have died from the heat itself.

She suffered from 1st and 2nd degree burns that would heal with care. He noticed how she held her side and quickly wrapped a bandage around her broken ribs to hold them in place, until she could get medical treatment.

"Why are you helping me? Your suppose to be at the castle. I thought you left." Impa said in a questioning tone.

"Zelda would never forgive me If I let you die." He replied, then walked away towards the beast.

"Ah, if it isn't the little demon from before." Burdock spoke for the first time since his transformation. His voice came out deep in a monstrous tone, as smoke escaped from his mouth from were the fire ball exited.

"Well what a unpleasant surprise. Nice for you to show your ugly face again. I must say your new look suits you well, it's quite hideous."

Burdock immediately turned his face into an evil scowl.

"I will enjoy ripping you to shreds boy. But I think I rather see the look on your face as I rip your precious princess apart first."

Dark's fury began to reach its max, but he remained calm not showing any expression to his threats.

"But wouldn't that make you a failure once again? It seems you have a knack for that, I'm sure your mighty lord would love to hear how you killed the very thing he is after."

Silence, you insolent fool! I know very well what my master acquires, unlike you. Quite frankly he really doesn't need her as much as he thinks.

He has proven that he holds the ultimate power, so one measly wish from the triforce isn't necessary. For he is already King of all, no one dares to come against him.

Besides he has already obtained the triforce of power and courage. It simply would benefit him more if I just kill her. She is a distraction,he won't rest until she is back by his side. I find it so disgusting. She's no good for him.With her gone he will be more focused, so I will make sure of it. He will remain the ruler of this kingdom and soon the entire world. All of my fallen companion's deaths will not be in vain!

Wait, did he just say he has the triforce of courage. If I remember correctly, Link has that one? If this is true how did Ganon get it?

"What's the matter boy, you look confused? Are you starting to realize you already lost. If you bow down now in Ganon's name I may just spare you."

Dark ignored him as he continued to ponder, with clear confusion and anger in his eyes.

"You said he obtain the triforce of courage, but how is that even possible?"

Burdock grinned spitefully.

"Seems like someone suffers still from memory loss. What a pity, well it doesn't matter your going to die anyway."

Dark narrowed his eyes in irritation. His loss of memory was always a touchy subject, which is why he kept it to himself. The only person he ever told was Zelda, so why did it feel like Burdock knew something he didn't.

"The only person that will be dying today is you!" Zeka spoke up.

"Kid do yourself a favor and let me handle this." Dark replied.

"Stop treating me like a child!" He shouted, but then turned his voice softer.

"Impa almost died because I was too afraid to fight back. I would have never forgiven myself if she..."

Tears began to fill his golden eyes as he sobbed covering his face with his forearm.

"Oh please! Shut that brat up before I kill him! I can't stand that noise, it so irritating."

Zeka glared at Burdock from behind his tear filled eyes.

"You might want to reconsider doing that." He said wiping his face dry.

"You don't know everything like you think."

"Really now, why don't you enlighten us.

"Even with Zelda's triforce your master could not make his wish."

Burdock furrowed his brow in response.

"Of course the Legends says:

He that obtains the three forces: Power, Wisdom, and Courage will be granted one wish, regardless if their intentions are good or evil. It also says the triforce can change the reflection of one's heart, and their appearance to others. But if the triforce is ever corrupted it will cease its wishful powers, and will only be able to be used by those of noble and pure blood."

"What's your point boy!"

Zeka chuckled.

"My point is..."

The wind around them randomly picked up speed as an unforeseen gust hit them all at once. The ground cracked and shifted beneath their feet.

"What the heck is going on." Burdock shouted with a roar.

Dark remained still as he notice Zeka strange behavior. Rocks, leaves and dirt began to levitate around him as well as his hair slightly lifted off his shoulders.

"Zeka no, you don't know how to control it yet!" Impa yelled still sitting on the ground, unable to move due to her injuries.

Dark looked from Impa back to Zeka in concern, what did she mean. By then It was made clear as a bright golden light formed between Zeka's hands as he held them in front of his chest.

"What are you kid?"

Dark questioned to himself feeling the power increase in strength and the light he possessed shine brighter, almost blinding as the sun.

The sky turned darker hiding the moon and stars behind the blanket of steel grey clouds. White lightning scattered across the pitch black sky like untamed vines growing wild in a forest. Followed after the flashes of radiance, the clash and crackling sound of the symbols of thunder boomed without warning.

Suddenly the crest of the triforce appeared onto Zeka's forehead, as his eyes started to glow like a golden flame.

Burdock's eyes grew wide.

Impossible! I don't believe what I am seeing. I only heard stories of this forbidden power but never thought of it to be true!

"What the heck are you freaking out about!" Dark blurted out.

"Have you no knowledge, this child is an abomination. The gods themselves detest this power. My lord Ganon will be pleased to hear this news, for this boy holds the triforce of destruction."

"Destruction? I don't like the sound of that." Dark thought.

"What makes you think you will live to tell. You think you can hurt my family and get away with it. Ha! don't make me laugh, you're not going anywhere!"

Zeka said as he increased the powerful golden energy hovering between his hands, aiming towards Burdock.

"You imbecile your not going to actually release that right here, it would kill us all!" Burdock replied with fear coating his voice.

"Zeka... sweetheart, don't do this. I am still here remember? I am only injured not dead. Impa spoke softly like a mother carefully choosing her words.

"But he hurt you!" he replied holding back his tears.

"I know but this is not you, remember who you are Zeka."

Who I am? He spoke like a child.

"Yes, say it with pride." Impa commanded.

I am... I am the proud warrior of the sheikah clan! He shouted as the massive orb he held shrunk in size from his rage calming down.

"Oh isn't this a pleasant sight to behold. That's right listen to your mother you little brat!"

Burdock yelled as he lunged forward to attack him. But he acted too soon, in a flash Zeka raised his hand towards Burdock as a powerful beam of light shot out. A huge force of power and wind unleashed from the direct hit, like a massive wave wiping out everything near its path.

Dark did not hesitate as he darted towards Zelda to shield her with his body from the debris that blew past them. The last sound that was heard from burdock was a painful cry of defeat and agony.

Nothing but a few shards of his fangs were left behind. Once the wind ceased and the air cleared Dark felt slight movement under him. He look down to see bright blue eyes staring back at him.

To be continued... :)


	12. Chapter 10

This is NOT the last chapter :)

Enjoy!

He slowly lifted himself off the princess and stood to his feet, wiping the dirt off his clothes.

Dark... is that you? Zelda asked softly rubbing her eyes like she's waking up from a long nap.

He didn't say a word, but put out his hand for her to grab to pull herself off the ground. Her legs felt heavy as she struggled to stand, but he comfortably held her up in his strong arms taking the weight off her weak legs. It was clear she had been drugged but it would wear off soon.

Zelda felt her cheeks burn hot from the close proximity between them. She was literally pressed against his chest. It didn't seem to faze Dark, however he couldn't help but notice her flustered face which caused him to chuckle softly.

"I can never get over how adorable you are." Dark said as he ran his fingers through her silky blonde hair, making her blush even harder.

"I thought you were gone?" She blurted out trying to ignore the awkward position she was in.

Dark sighed deeply lowering his head into the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent.

"I told you I would protect you." He mumbled into her hair feeling himself get lost in the ecstasy of her aura.

"So will you stay?" She asked trying not to sound desperate.

Her response made him lift his head to meet her face, looking her in the eyes. He combed his fingers through his silver hair as he hesitated on what to say.

"We've already discussed this, you know my answer."

She pulled away from him stepping backwards. Unable to hide the visible look of disappointment on her face.

"Then why did you come back?" She said folding her arms to her chest in frustration.

"You know you're not safe with me, I told you I'm a ticking time bomb." Dark replied holding back his irritation.

"Well it's obvious I'm not safe without you either," she snapped back.

"You're so stubborn," Dark said trying not to laugh. Zelda glared at him, not finding the situation funny. She rather him choose to either stay with her, or remain hidden from her sight.

It made it hard for her to control her feelings with him walking back and forth into her life. If he continued to do so she would not be able to function.

She would find herself waiting, and waiting for the next moment he would show up. That wouldn't be her idea of a relationship, especially a healthy one.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts she looked around for the first time. Noticing all the destruction of the area from their apparent battle, that occurred while she was unconscious.

She almost screamed when she saw Impa limping towards her with Zeka supporting her like he was a crutch.

"What happen?" Zelda asked trying not to overreact from the terrible look of Impa's injuries.

Impa gave her a smirk.

"We got a little carried away." Zeka said cheerfully.

"We? Don't you mean you?" Dark said arching his brow at Zeka.

In which they all bursted out laughing together. Zelda stood there looking at them confused, feeling like she was left out on the inside joke. But they soon filled her in on all the action she missed out on.

Zelda had so many questions like where did Zeka obtain his rare power, and how did Ganon gain Link's triforce. It made her want to go march right into the castle and confront Ganon, demanding answers.

"Thank you Dark" Impa said reaching her hand out to him.

"I was wrong about you." She added as he shook her hand firmly.

I shouldn't be the one receiving thanks, he's the hero here. Dark replied as he playfully rubbed Zeka head messing up his hair.

Thank you! Zeka chuckled as he gave his cheesy smile.

"Oh don't think your off the hook that easy buddy." Impa declared

"What! but I destroyed the monster." He wined.

"Yes and I am proud of that, but you could've hurt yourself or everyone else. I ordered you to stop but you disobeyed me. You didn't take into account what could've happen if things went wrong."

"Yes ma'am," he mumbled looking down.

"Come, we have a village to repair, so I will need my junior chief to look after things while I recover."

Impa smiled giving him a reassuring pat on the head as he looked up to her with hopeful eyes.

"Will you two meet us back at the village? We need to discuss our next plan of action." Impa asked

Zelda and Dark both nodded in agreement.

"Good, but first I need to find Purah before all my adrenaline runs out, and I really start to feel the pain."

"It would be much quicker to get to her off foot." Dark said as he placed his fingers to his mouth and whistled. He then turned to Zelda with an unreadable look. His red eyes seemed to burn with wonder as if he had something he wanted to say but didn't know how.

"Is something wrong?" Zelda asked him in concern.

"When we get back I have somethings I need to share with you about me. Especially if I plan on sticking around a little longer." He said quietly almost like he was nervous.

Zelda blue eyes smiled with joy and hopefulness. That last sentence was all her ears wanted to hear. Her heart felt full but her happiness was shaded when she notice that Dark wasn't sharing the same enthusiasm as she was

What is it? Zelda asked tilting her head to the side.

But before he could answer Dawn came galloping towards them. Zelda glowed with excitement from the site of the horse. Being an animal lover herself it took her mind off Dark's strange behavior. He introduced his new companion to them as they looked at her in awe, admiring her beautiful black coat and mane.

"Where did you find her." Zelda asked with a sparkle in her blue eyes.

"In a open field outside the village."

Zelda started to ask another question but was quickly hushed by Dark. He suspected something lurking near by as he looked around carefully.

Right when he was about to dismiss the feeling, someone appeared out of no where laughing arrogantly.

The unknown masked person was dressed in similar attire to the sheikah tribe. The only noticeable difference was the sheikah's eye symbol on their armor was placed upside down.

Dark automatically reached for his blade, while pushing Zelda behind him.

"Who the heck are you," he asked coldly.

The mysterious person did not respond with words, but swiftly pulled out their hook like weapon stepping closer to them slowly. While dark positioned his sword to strike, two more appeared before them, one on each side surrounding them.

"Hand over the girl and we'll be on our way." The one in front of them spoke, his voice sounding slightly muffled from the mask covering his face.

"How could you abandon the royal family, and pledge your alliance to the one who caused calamity to our land. Where is your pride! Impa said angrily speaking to the three masked figures.

"Our loyalty resides with the Yiga clan. The royal family cease to exist, we now only serve the one who sits on the throne." Another spoke, creeping closer on the left side holding a dagger in each hand.

"Then why do you come after the princess? She is the last of the royal family, who you sown an oath to protect." Zeka spoke up

"Because she is an heir to a throne of nothing. We only serve lord Ganon now and it is his request that she is returned to him at once."

Zelda stepped up from behind Dark and stood in front of him. When she spoke everyone grew silent, astonished by her words.

"Fine, take me to Ganon." Zelda said in a bold tone.

"What!" they all said in unison

"No Zee, I will protect you at all cost. They pose no threat. I can kill them without breaking a sweat."

"I refuse to have anymore blood spilled in my name. I am who Ganon is after, so this is my battle to fight!"

Zelda stepped closer to the masked person, but dark grabbed her by the arm firmly, but not hard enough to hurt her.

"What are you doing! You want to go back to that monster after being set free, that's crazy. Your powers have not awaken yet, what if he tries to kill you. Dark replied through clench teeth biting back his anger."

Zelda pulled her arm away from him with a serious look in her blue eyes.

"I know what I am doing Dark, please do not worry. I must face him on my own terms. He is the one who holds the answers to everything I've been searching for. I know he won't kill me. If he wanted me dead I would have never made it this far." Zelda stated as she stepped further away from him.

"She's right, going to Ganon now will give us the time we need to prepare. We will have our chance to strike back when the moments right. Impa stated."

"So it's settle then." The Yiga clan member spoke as he reached for the princess.

Yet Dark would not yield so easily, as he went to attack him. They were already prepared for his retaliation when one of them shot a high dosage tranquilizing dart into his neck, causing him to stumble. He ripped the dart out his neck as he continued to pursue them.

"Stop it! I've agreed to go with you, so why are you hurting him."

Zelda shouted as she took off to his aid, but was stopped by the masked man dragging her away kicking and screaming.

"He will be fine, for now". The man spoke with a chilling vibe behind his voice.

Dark's vision began to blur, fading in and out as he tried to keep up with them. Yet his body gave in to the powerful drug, making it a challenge to walk like he was treading through water.

Soon he lost all function of his limbs as he descended to the ground. The screams of the princess rung loudly in his ears, as the sound slowly faded away, and his sight completely consumed by darkness.

Now that the Yiga has what they came for, they departed just as quick as they arrived. Using their ancient ninja scrolls to vanish before Impa and Zeka sight in an instant, while dark laid knocked out on the ground. Not only did their scroll make it easy for a quick escape but it also served a purpose of a teleporting device.

Within in seconds Zelda found herself again in front of the place she once called home. The massive luxurious castle was now befitting for a king of darkness from its irry and gloomy presence. The only place that seemed to be left untainted was the interior. It still held its royal glory with its rich antique furniture and fine design. Of course the decor was changed a bit to fit the dark taste of the new king, but Zelda could still recognize familiar areas.

Like where her father's portrait once hung, but now was the face of the man who stole everything she loved. Zelda held her breath as she was ushered down the endless hall to the large oak and metal doors, that led to the sanctuary.

She mentally encouraged herself not to cower down but plant her feet and hold her ground. She entered the room alone taking small steps as the door behind her closed with heavy weight. The room was silent besides the echo of her footsteps. She drew closer to the center of the large room were the throne claimed its ruler. She stopped midway as she saw the silhouette of the man she despised rise from his seat.

"Welcome home princess."

Ganon spoke, his deep crisp voice reverberated throughout the room.

"Don't you dare mock me". Zelda replied strong, hiding the fear and anger in her voice.

Ganon stepped down from his throne to meet her where she stood. He leaned down to her eye level since his tall masculine figure towered over her. His marine green eyes with a speckal of chestnut penetrated her eyes. His eyes acted similar to a moon ring, always changing colors with his mood. He raised his hand to her chin slightly tilting it up.

"I wanted nothing more but for you to be my Queen."

Zelda eyes instantly turned cold with hatred as she snatched her face from his hand.

"Liar! You wanted nothing more but to steal my power to grant your evil childish wish, and take over the world."

"True but not without you by my side. Have I not been good to you over the years? I've done nothing but clothed you, fed you, and given you a warm bed. Lavished you with the finest jewels and gifts. Never once did I touch you or hurt you, all I asked is that you remain loyal to me. But instead you spat in my face by running from me. I thought with Link gone you would finally give me your attention, but I was wrong."

"Have you gone mad? You killed my father, took my kingdom and home away from me, and stripped me of my freedom. For you to think I would want to be with you is insane!"

"I suppose your right, but it doesn't matter anymore. I should've just killed Link in front of you that day to ensure you knew he would never return. Instead I took what I needed from him and allowed him to escape somewhat alive to please you. I'd hoped my leniency would've gained your affection, but of course now that decision only came back to make a fool out of me."

Zelda pause trying to make sense of what he was saying.

"What do you mean? Make yourself clear, is Link really still alive?"

He simply replied with a smirk.

"So you still love him after all this time. I hoped to change that and for you to see who he truly was. Your perfect little hero isn't so perfect. It would be safe to say he left you my dear, abandoned you like an unwanted child. What does it matter if he is alive or not you will never see him again! I would rather watch you die a thousand deaths then to see you with that coward." He declared spitting on the ground in disgust.

Zelda open her mouth to reply but their conversation stopped when footsteps echoed behind them.

Zelda quickly spun around to see Dark walking towards them. Her blue eyes instantly lit up with joy. But he didn't share the same expression, his face was blank and empty. Yet His appearance radiated cold and darkness like when they met for the first time.

Ganon snarled as his features turned into a repulsive scowl. But then strangely changed into excitement.

"Speaking of the devil" My little minion has returned! Ganon spoke up.

"Stop playing games old man, you know what I'm here for! He said pulling his sword out its sheath."

Oh are we feisty today, I must say I am a little hurt by your utter betrayal. I thought we had a pretty sweet deal. Restore your beloved memories in exchange for the princess.

What! Zelda choked in shock and confusion.

She directly turned to dark as if she was waiting on him to explain. But he kept his focus on Ganon ignoring her like she was invisible.

Tck.. Like I would ever make a deal with you.

"Oh keeping secrets now! I'm sorry but a deal's a deal and you broke it. Foolish of you to think you could keep her for yourself. I can't blame you she is a rare delicacy, but she belongs to me. Did you honestly think you would get away with it?"

"She belongs to no one. You sick repulsive snake. What makes you think you can keep her locked up in a cage forever. She deserves a life of her own choice!"

"My, My such passion. She really has you whipped, if I were a fool I would think you actually cared for her." Ganon said as he chuckled mockingly.

"Dark what's going on?" Zelda question almost in a whisper.

He glanced at her, but then looked back at Ganon in anger.

Poor little princess it seems like you can't trust nobody these days. Ganon said sarcastically.She

Shut up! Dark spat out.

"I don't understand." Zelda said with her innocent eyes pleading for the truth.

"Dark?" Her voice broke out as she tried to keep hold of her emotions.

He remained speechless as he lowered his eyes to the floor.

So what he says is true? You were just using me to gain back your memories?

"No! I-I" Dark shuttered trying to make sense of his thoughts.

For goddess hylia sake, tell her the truth boy! Ganon said entertain by the quarrel between them.

Zelda felt her heart drop to her stomach and her body go numb. Her mind was clouded with so many emotions: hurt, anger, sadness, and betrayal.

She wanted to believe Dark and call Ganon a liar, but he wasn't fighting back his accusations. Which made her feel he was hiding the truth.

I haven't lied to you Zee, but I haven't been completely honest with you either. I only told you things you needed to know to keep you safe.

But I wanted to tell you who I truly was, and I planned to, but I didn't want you to look at me the way you are now. I didn't know you back then but now that I do...

"So its true then, you were hired to capture me? That day in the forest you didn't save me by accident, but you were sent after me weren't you?"

"Zee...I" Dark breathed

WEREN'T YOU! She shouted loudly, her voice resounded in the room.

Tears started to run constantly down her cheeks as she stood there not bothering to wipe them away, but allowing them to fall to the floor.

"I trusted you! I let you in, I knew you were cruel back then, but I thought you could change. I told myself you just needed the right environment and in time you would come around. And you did, you became gentle and even kind at times it was like when I looked into your eyes I could almost see...

"Zee please I'm sorry, but it's not all a lie. You really did change me. That night in the dark forest while I watched over you as you slept, something in me clicked. I didn't understand it at first but the more time I spent with you the more everything started to make sense.

You made me realize that I could choose my own path, and I didn't need my memories to do that. Instead I rather make new ones with you. But I was being selfish and greedy to use you to fill the dark void in my heart. So that's why I decided to leave, because I didn't want to put you in harm's way anymore. Every monster I killed, every injury I received, every decision I made was all because-"

Dark struggled with his last word as he stood there looking down, his eyes burning into the floor.

"Because what?" Zelda spoke softly

He then looked right at her. His crimson eyes shining with pure unadulterated passion as they were met by her glossy crystal blue eyes filled with confusion, hurt, and love.

The room became silent and still, so quiet that you could hear the dust particles flow through the air. Everything around them seemed to wait for his answer. He then broke the silence and spoke boldly.

"Because I love you Zelda."


	13. Chapter 11

Lub...Dub...Lub...Dub...

The fixed beat of Zelda's heart seemed to cancel out every other sound as she stood there motionless. His words replayed over and over in her mind. She wanted so badly to believe him and accept his love, but he lied to her.

All this time she had been deceived into trusting the enemy and even falling for him. How could she face herself now that she knew the truth. How can she be sure he isn't using her feelings against her to double cross her again. Should she forgive him, and allow him a second chance? Or cast him away for treason and betrayal. It would not be an easy decision, but it was one she would have to face.

Her thoughts were suspended from a loud clapping sound echoing throughout the room. She turned around to see Ganon applauding.

Bravo! What a beautiful show, that was quite touching. Ganon said wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

"Never thought you had it in you boy, I guess I didn't rub off on you enough."

He added changing his fake smile into a foul frown.

"I am nothing like you, you deceitful mutt!" Dark snapped out

Ha! I am not the one who is deceiving people am I? What makes you better than me, huh?"

With a quick snap of his fingers Dark instantly gripped his head in pain, and dropped to his knees. He shut his eyes tight but did not scream, refusing to give Ganon the satisfaction that he was overpowering him.

"Stop it!" Zelda shouted as she rushed over to Ganon who stood there enjoying Dark's misery.

"Please stop your hurting him!"

Zelda pleaded. He just looked at her with a blank expression at first, but then something clicked in his mind, as his eyes changed into a bright blazing orange flame.

"I'm not just trying to hurt him. I am going to kill him, but first you need to see what he truly is. So you will know choosing me is more befitting for a queen. He is beneath us, and does not deserve your affection." Ganon said coldly but with no emotion.

Ganon snapped his fingers again causing Dark more unimaginable pain, as a blood curdling scream escaped his lips. His cries of suffering could be heard through the walls of the castle as Impa and her men approached it.

 **Flashback**

Immediately after Zelda was taken to Ganon by the Yiga clan. Impa received medical treatment from Purah. Once she was medicated and bandaged she prepared her group to head right for the castle. She knew this could easily turn into a bloody battle, so she made sure to bring many reinforcements.

She would lead her men there, but due to her injuries she could not fight. Still she decided to go regardless, to support the princess in anyway she could. She forced Zeka to stay behind to watch over their villiage. She did not want to risk him having another episode of using his power. They got lucky he didn't loose control the first time and destroyed the entire kingdom. He wasn't happy about it because he felt like out of all people he should be there for Zelda.

With all the commotion from the last battle he never got a chance to explain to Zelda why he had a triforce. But after the battle with Ganon he planned on sharing his secret with her. Which is they're actually siblings. But being a half breed of the royal family his powers were very unstable and in that case became the triforce of destruction.

Of course Impa already knew about this since she was there the day he was born in the castle. But he was quickly banished away along with his mother. Who became the King's mistress after Zelda's mother passed. He did not want the rumors of a child not of pure noble blood to spread. It was considered treason to breed outside of royalty. If you were caught it was made a big deal, and would usually result in the child being killed. But Zelda's father was not the type of man to kill an innocent child, especially his own, so he sent them away in secret.

Unfortunately after 5 years past Zeka's mother became ill and sadly died of tuberculosis at the tender age of 24. Leaving her little boy behind with no one to care for him so he was left to take care of himself. But Impa got word of his mother passing and decided to take him in, and raise him as her own. She made it no secret to him who he truly was, and told him everything about his father and sister when he grew old enough to understand.

Since Zelda's escape, Impa was tempted many times to tell her about who Zeka was, but she knew he wanted to be the one to tell her. He was just waiting on the right moment. Of course he has absolutely no desire to be a prince. His main life goal is to one-day be the leader of the sheikah tribe.

 **Flashback end**

Impa and the others quickly burst through the doors to see Dark on his knees in pain and Zelda standing before Ganon begging him to stop. When Zelda finally notice they had arrived she ran to them crying.

Ganon did not bother to stop her, since he would make sure she wouldn't get away this time. He raised his hand to the door, sealing it shut with a strange purple and black gelatin like substance. It seemed to be alive from the gurgling sounds it made. No one dared to touch it for they feared it would eat away at their flesh, in which they would be correct.

Before Impa could order her men to act the torture suddenly stopped as Dark's body went limp.

"Rise." Ganon commanded

Dark slowly stood to his feet with his head hanging down. Zelda did not hesitate to run to him. When she reached him she placed her hand to his cheek in attempt to lift his head.

Impa was the first to notice a black smokey substance leaking out from all around him like dust particles. It gave her an alarming feeling that something was not right.

"Zelda get away from him, he's dangerous!" Impa shouted

"What?" Zelda whispered as she looked at Impa with confusion. She then heard an irry chortle come from Dark that made her want to step away. But before she could, he lifted his head revealing his fully colored red eyes that glowed with pure evil.

It was like that day when he transformed and killed the goblins, but it seemed this time he was completely different. She notice how he stared into her eyes, so cold and calculating like a wild beast before they strike. She couldn't sense nothing but a spine tingling darkness. It was like the part of him she knew was completely taken over.

"What did you do to him!" Zelda shouted at Ganon.

He folded his arms without a care.

"I've done nothing but expose him for the pathetic creature he is. It was going to happen eventually anyway, I just sped up the process. Now you have no choice but to choose me, he is nothing more then a mindless, useless killing machine. But with my powers I can control him like a puppet."

Zelda turned back to Dark with sadness in her eyes, not wanting to except Ganon words to be true. She took everyone by surprise, when she threw herself into his arms embracing him tightly. He just stood there motionless like an empty doll. She began to plead with him to snap out of it.

"Dark its me! I'm here, I know you're still in there somewhere. This is not who you are, you can fight this!"

Zelda cried out with tears streaming down her cheeks. He didn't seem to be responsive at first, but then he suddenly lifted his hand as if he was going to caress her cheek. She started to smile but it didn't last long as he quickly wrapped his hand around her throat, strangling her breathless. She instantly grabbed at his hand that was crushing her windpipe, desperately trying to pry it off, but he was too strong.

Impa ordered her men to go help the princess, as they rushed over to attack, he reached out his other arm towards them. Aiming the palm of his hand at them as a massive shock wave knocked them back, sending them flying into the air. Another man quickly got up in a challenge and charged at him. Dark had an annoyed look on his face as he motioned his hand towards him. This time he cause the sheikah's body to freeze in place as he motioned his hand upward,

levitating him up off the ground. He then closed his hand tightly into a fist triggering the warrior to scream in tormenting pain. It seemed he had crushed every bone in his body as he allowed him to drop to the ground with a thud. The others quickly picked him up and carried him away to safety, praying he wouldn't attack them again.

Impa clenched her jaw in anger feeling helpless against him, all she could do was watch and hope he would let Zelda go.

Dark turned his attention back to her, his hand still tightly gripped around her neck. He lifted her off the ground, as she fought to break free. She soon began to feel her strength slip away as her fighting stopped and her arms fell to her sides lifeless. He tilted his head to the side as a twisted evil smirk formed across his lips, gaining pleasure from the sight of her life fading from her blue eyes .

Enough! Ganon shouted

Dark turned to him as he let go of her dropping her to the ground. She held her hand to her throat as she gasped for air, coughing horsely. His hand print burned a deep red against her fragile skin.

"Come here boy," Ganon commanded again.

Dark lifted his feet to step forward obeying Ganon's orders. As he started to walk to him he paused looking down at Zelda who was tightly gripping the hem of his shirt.

"Dark you don't have to be this person. I want you to know I forgive you for hiding your identity from me, and I wholeheartedly accept your love. So please don't go to him, he is only using you."

Zelda begged in a weak voice from her throat being bruised and sore.

He stared at her for a brief moment as if he was contemplating on her words. But her plea was in vain as he turned back foward and continued to walk to Ganon. Zelda face paled as she thought on what else she could do. Jumping to her feet she pushed her legs to run stepping right in front of Dark blocking his way.

"I will not lose another person I love."

She declared pressing her lips to his. His eyes opened wide showing an expression for the first time. She drew back from him to see if her feelings reached him.

He stood there like a statue for a few seconds, but then a wicked smile formed across his mouth as he licked his lips. Zelda felt defeated but refuse to give up as she continued to block his way spreading her arms out to create a larger barrier.

Dark soon got annoyed by her consisted pursuit and effortlessly shoved her out the way, harshly pushing her to the floor. She balled her fist in anger not knowing what else to do to break his curse, if only she had her powers.

Finally Dark reached Ganon as he placed his hand on his shoulder, and pulled him closer. Placing his ear to his mouth as he whispered.

"Before I kill you I want to have a little fun with my puppet. Go and kill everyone in this room except for Zelda. Then pay a visit to that pathetic little village, since they chosen to defy me."

Dark showed no expression as he turned to do what he was told. He unsheathed his sword and step forward. Before anyone could react he swiftly spun around with his blade slicing Ganon across his chest.

Ganon gasped from the sudden attack, almost stumbling backwards. He look down to inspect the large cut across his chest as blood seep through his shirt.

YOU LITTLE!! Ganon shouted as he pulled out his large weapon and block Dark's constant attacks.

"What are you doing you idiot. I wanted you to attack them not me!"

A familiar smirk formed on Dark's face that caused Ganon's eyes to grow wide in disbelief.

"For a second I thought you had me there old man." Dark replied

"Impossible! There is no way you could've broke the curse on your own, unless..."

He turned and looked at Zelda who's face was frozen in shock from what was happening before her eyes.

"It's because of her! She is keeping you sane. I don't know why I didn't recognize it before. When she kissed you it brought you back, but it doesn't make sense. Your appearance didn't change back."

Ganon grew incredibly angry as he began to tremble in rage. He had a devilish look in his eyes as he looked from Dark to Zelda. He then knocked Dark out of the way sending him flying into the wall, lunging towards Zelda with his sword in his hand ready to strike.

"If I can't have you, neither can he!"

He spat out as he drew back his blade to stab her. The sound of tearing flesh and blood pierced her ears as she shut her eyes tight, expecting to feel the sharp pain of the sword. Instead she felt nothing as she opened her eyes only to see Dark standing in front of her. Ganon's blade impelled through the center of Dark's chest exiting through his back. Large amounts of blood splattered onto the floor, and more blood exploded out of his mouth as he gasped from the impact.

Ganon grinned in victory as he pushed his blade deeper into his body. A horrored scream escaped Zelda's lips as Dark hung his head as if he was dead. It felt like time stood still as Zelda completely lost it. She could feel her body temperature rise rapidly and her hands burned like hot coals. Suddenly Dark's hand reached up and gripped the blade of Ganon's sword. A force of energy erupted from Dark's body pulsating like a heart beat. Ganon furrowed his brow in suspicion, but before he could act dark lifted his head. His eyes burned with immense power. With his sword in hand he swung in one smooth motion slicing through Ganon's throat. Blood sprayed out like a busted water pipe as Ganon tried to yell, but only choked on his blood. He stumbled back with his hand gripping his throat desperately trying to stop the blood that was oozing out between his fingers. Dark reached out and pulled the massive blade from his body, causing more blood to spill.

Meanwhile Zelda stood there almost unaware of what had happen. Soon all the attention was on her as her entire body began to glow with a bright golden light similar to the light Zeka displayed, but hers was more radiant and pure. Her face was like stone as she glared at Ganon, him being her only target. He began to back away in fear for his life, his face showing nothing but defeat and terror.

Zelda lifted her right hand in front of her as she focused all the light and power into her palm. The triforce golden symbol appeared on the back of her hand. Followed by an indescribable light that shot out creating a massive dome of energy, which filled the entire castle. Everyone in the room was exposed to the light but It didn't cause any of them harm. It could be seen miles away as Zeka and the villagers looked up to the sky, some gasped in awe others in fear.

Her power totally consumed Ganon form as he was sealed away and completely vanished in thin air. After the light dissipated Zelda dropped her hand to her side panting heavily from exhaustion. But she quickly jumped on the realization that Dark was severely wounded. Without thought she immediately ran to his side as he laid lifeless on the ground. She held him up and cradled him in her arms. He had returned back to his original dark form.

"Zee I'm so sorry" he whispered reaching out to her.

"Shhhhh... don't talk save your strength. Your going to be ok just hold on. I'll go get help. We'll take you back to Purah, she can fix you right up."

Zelda said trying to sound cheerful, but could not hide the tremble of fear and worry. She knew he was badly hurt but didn't want to show it on her face.

"Thank you for believing in me."

He choked out as blood flowed out the sides of his mouth. Zelda eyes widen as more blood fairly seeped out his wound like a constant drift of a stream. Her face paled as she struggled not to panic, quickly pressing her hand against it to apply pressure to his wound.

Dark slightly winced in pain as he reached up to her face and cupped her cheek tenderly.

"Stay." He whispered in a weak tone.

"If I stay will you promise not to leave?"

He smiled softly with a gentle look in his crimson eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere. I will always be right here..." He said placing his hand on her chest over her heart.

Zelda blue eyes over-flowed with tears as they traveled rapidly down her face. She brought her hand to his, holding it in place. Her heart beated in pain as she noticed the fire in his red eyes slowly faded out.

Please Dark... her hands began to tremble lightly.

"Don't be sad Zee baby, You have come so far! Ganon is no longer a threat. You don't have to live in fear anymore. Your kingdom is safe again.

You're going to be the most beautiful, wise and strong Queen Hyrule has ever seen. I'm so glad I was able to be a part of it, and to be with you one...last...time."

"Stop saying goodbye! You're going to be here to see it, You have to."

Zelda choked out in tears.

"But its time for me to sleep love..."

Zelda paused as she took a shaky breath looking down at Dark's body that grew colder. Slowly getting weaker by the second. She wanted to save him, she couldn't lose him now, but in the back of her mind she knew she was powerless against his fate.

She closed her eyes for a moment and then reopened them as she excepted and acknowledged the fact that this was their last moments together. She had to put on a brave face just for him.

"Then go to sleep my Dark."

"She said softly but deep down she wanted to swallow her words."

"Will...you sing to me?"

She slightly smiled then nodded as she brushed his silver bangs out of his face. Her sweet-tempered voice came out low like a whisper, yet her smooth melody filled the entire castle.

Dark smiled peacefully, as he slowly closed his eyes. For the first time in his life he openly welcomed the darkness. Zelda stop singing when she noticed his face was still.

"Dark?" She asked brokenly.

She didn't have to check his pulse for she knew in her heart he was gone.

His eyelids laid half way open.

Exposing his now grey soulless eyes that once lit up like a flame.

She pulled him into her arms embracing his lifeless body. He laid limp against her as she weeped hysterically. She cried until her tears ran dry. Then gently laid his head on the marble floor.

"Rest well my King."

Zelda whispered into his ear as if he could hear it. She carefully wiped the blood from his mouth before tenderly pressing a final kiss to his cold soft lips. Her tears trickled onto his face absorbing into his pale skin.

She stood to her feet and turned to

Impa and the others who approached her. Standing tall and profound as a Queen would. With a serious and stern look, she gave them their first commandment.

"Please prepare his burial."

Impa and the others immediately kneel down and bowed in respect as they replied in unison.

"As you wish your highness."


End file.
